My little dragon
by laumirot
Summary: I fell into darknes and I found my self staring at two younger slytherin. how could I know everything was not as I knew it.
1. Time

I do not own Harry Potter

I want to thanks Jodie Antonia who let me use her idea for this Story. I change the plot but use the characters. Thanks again. I will post some chapters tonight in the other stories. This will a short story I think.

Somebody told me about a mistake on the plot and I correct it.

HerPOV

I was too tired to stay on the feast and I wanted to rest so I told Harry I would be on the common room. We came back to Hogwarts after the end of the war to take our NETWS and I will try to have more fun than usual. I was walking near the entrance when I heard a sob and I went to see if I could help this person.

I entered an unused room and I found Draco Malfoy crying on one corner.

"Malfoy, are you ok?" I asked, "Are your parents ok?"

After years of hate, the Malfoy decided to join the light after Voldemort tried to kill Draco, sending him to a suicidal task, kill Dumbledore. The headmaster took them to the Order and they started to be our spies helping Snape. They gave us a lot of information.

"Go, I just need to be alone!" he said sobbing, "they lied to me, they told me I was a fucking pure blood, a Malfoy and they told me I was superior, I was awful to you and everybody and everything was a lie! A fucking lie!"

I sat next to him and I hugged him, it was painful to see him like this and I did not understood why this was affecting me so much. I took him into my arms and he relaxed. I petted his head as he was a little boy and he put his head on my lap.

"It feels so good, please do not leave me alone and stay with me." He said crying and I kissed his head softly.

"I will Draco, tell me what happened." I said, "I will try to help you."

"My mother was drunk again and she was yelling at my father, telling him that all was his fault. I did not understand what she was talking about. She said that she had to live a lie and she was never able to be happy and that she wanted to divorce him. He just said that she could take her dowry and leave. That we would be all right without her, that after all, the parties and her friends were more important to her than us." He said closing his eyes," that was when she got mad and yelled that she had to take care off a bastard and that she was tired of pretend to be the mother of a fucking half blood. That if the mudblood whore who gave him a son did not wanted to stay with him it was not her fault. After that they left the room without realizing I was there looking at them and she left the house without saying a word."

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry" I said crying and caressing him.

"All the time I insulted you and the other muggleborns, and now I feel I was insulting her, my mother, why did she leave me? Why I was not enough for her?" he said, "I cannot go to the Slytherin dorms."

"Come to ROR and I will stay with you tonight. I can be your friend tonight and you could hate me as usual tomorrow" I said helping him up. "Do you want me to call professor Snape?"

"Yes, please, I will go to the ROR, go and talk with him" he said leaving the room.

I ran to the dungeons and I knocked the door, hoping I wouldn't lose too many points.

"Miss Granger, What do you need in you first night on the castle?" he sneered at me. I just sighed and I shook my head.

"Professor, I found Draco Malfoy alone crying and he is not ok. He asked me to come to tell you and see if you could go to the ROR to speak with him. I promise him to be there." I said

"What happened to him? Why are you helping him?" he asked

"He told me about her mother and he said he felt good around me." I said looking at the floor.

"I imagine that your Gryphindor side would tell you to take care of him. Come, I will tell Minerva that you were be busy tonight with us brewing." He said and started to walk with me. "How much he told you?"

"He said his parents were fighting and his mother wanted to divorce. His father told him that she could leave and she said she was tired of raisin a half blood, a bastard." I said

"Finally", he said relief in his eyes, "When Draco's mother disappeared, we were curse and we forgot about her. Lucius was in love with a muggleborn witch and she disappeared four months after giving birth to Draco. Lucius was force to marry Narcisa and she needed a husband due to her numerous adventures. They hate each other with passion as he felt that something was missing in his life and he thought it was his true love."

We entered the room and we saw a hearth with couches and two beds. There was some food on the table, comfort food and Draco was eating some vanilla ice cream mixed with cherries.

"I love to eat this when I feel bad," Draco said

"Me too, I would love some," I said sitting next to him and picking some from his cup.

"Hey, it's mine" he said pouting and I laughed. He put again his head on my lap and I played with his hair.

"Severus, did you know about this?" Draco asked and Snape nodded

"Lucius and Abraxas were destroy when she disappeared, she made you father happy and she gave light to the manor, as we were cursed after some month we forgot her and he married Narcisa" Snape said

"But she was a muggleborn?" Draco asked closing his eyes and taking my hand.

"Yes, and after she disappeared you father was so depressed and a curse was place on the family forcing them to hate any muggle or muggleborn until you discover your identity. Fat chances when they were teaching you to hate the muggles." Snape said

"What is going to change now?" Draco asked and before Snape could answer, a dragon patronus entered the room and we heard Lucius Malfoy.

'_Severus, do you know where Draco is? The curse was broken and I need to talk with him; I need to explain everything. Please just tell him I'm coming to the castle. My friend, I finally can talk with him about his mother'_

Lucius voice was concern and happy. We could feel the relief and the need he felt in his voice.

"Draco, I will leave you with your father. If you need me again just send me a message and I will be there." I said

"Miss Granger, Draco probably will be with his father tonight, just try to rest and he will talk with you soon." Snape said looking at me sad.

"Ok, professor. Draco, talk with your father, he will explain everything." I said kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Granger, I would like to see you tomorrow." He said and hugged me, "I don't know why but when I hug you, I feel like I was hugging somebody close to me."

I smile and closed my arms around him. He was right, I felt so comfortable having him in my arms, like a piece of me that was missing. I heard a gasp and I saw Snape pacing around.

"Merlin! This is not possible, this can't be happening! Granger, go to your common room now before Lucius arrives, I will explain this tomorrow," he said and I leave the room.

LuPOV

Finally, the mad woman left the house, I let her take her clothes and her dowry and I was happy to see her back. My only problem is that because of the curse I couldn't speak with Draco about Jean. He had to accept that he is only a halfblood before I could tell him anything about his mother.

Jean, she was so beautiful and intelligent, even Abraxas and Druella were happy having her at the manor. He and mother spoiled her all the time. I would speak with him tomorrow. He was actually hiding after he deserted the crazy man. Now he will come home and we will tell Draco stories about her.

I was drinking a firewiskey when I felt the curse lifting. I saw a light a big eagle appeared.

'_Lucius,_

_The curse! We are free from the curse and we can talk about her now. I will arrive home tomorrow. Try to see if we can take Draco home for the weekend.'_

Father, he waited 17 years for this, he must be so happy. Draco, I need to talk with him, I will got to the castle now. I sent a patronus to Severus and apparated to the gates where the half giant opened the door for me.

"Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you?" he asked

"My son needs me, a family problem, I'm afraid" I said

"Go, you will find the professor inside. He said you need to go to the hidden room." He said

The ROR, a good place to have secret meeting like this one, we need to plan how to tell everybody about his mother. First, I'd have to apologize for everything I did to him because of the curse and after tell him everything I know about her.

I entered the room to find a calm Draco and a very nervous Severus. He was pacing around, trying to calm down.

"Severus, are you ok?" I asked

"No, but we will talk later, now talk with your son." Severus said sitting on the couch and drinking a glass of firewiskey.

I went near Draco and I saw he was calm looking at me.

"Father, why you never told me this? I could understand. Why you told me I have to be so awful with muggleborns when my mother was one?" Draco asked me calm.

"Are you ok? Did you take a potion?" I asked sitting next to him.

"No, Granger was here and she was nice with me" Draco said and I looked at Severus.

"Granger found him and came to my room to tell me he was crying. She petted your son and after that Draco calmed down." Severus said, "I told her to go rest."

"She was so nice and calmed me down. She caressed my hair and I felt so good like when I was a baby." Draco said. "Can you tell me a little about my mother?"

"When I was your age, Jean, a pretty girl from the states came to our school to take her last year here. She was so beautiful and she was the first of our year. I was mad at her but I fell in love with her." I said, "She was in Slytherin, the first and only muggleborn in our house and she was a little know it all."

"What did grandfather said about this? Was he angry with you?" Draco asked

"No, he loved her, he laughed a lot with her and Severus used to brew a lot with her, she was good with potions. I was always jealous of them. You grandmother hated the muggleborns until she met Jean and did everything she could to make her happy at the manor. I was happy to have my parent's approval and she couldn't do anything." I said, "After you were born, four months after, she just disappeared and somebody cursed us. We would hate muggles and muggleborns, I married Narcisa and we couldn't talk with you about her. Severus had to take a vow about not talking about her. For the rest, I was bitter because she left me and they did not know about you, they always thought you were Narcisa's son."

"What is going to happen now? Is grandfather coming home?" Draco asked

"Yes, he is. I will see if you can come home this weekend and we will tell you some stories about her." I told him caressing his head." Now take a sleeping potion and go rest, I will be here tomorrow morning."

He took the potions and ten minutes later, he was sleeping. Severus started to pace again and he was muttering.

"Severus, I never see you like this. What is going on?" I asked

"Tonight I saw Miss Granger comforting your son like he was a little baby. He was crying in her arms and he put his head on her lap allowing her to pet him until he was calm. I never saw him like this with anybody, even with you he is reserve. Before you ask, they are not having an affair, they are not even friends." Severus said. "Tell me what do you remember of Jean?"

"Ah, Severus, she was beautiful, brown bushy hair, golden eyes, a body to dam a saint and the most insufferable know it all attitude that drove me crazy but made me study harder. Why do you ask?" I asked

"Try to think about everybody you know now and you will realize something." He said pacing again and I close my eyes trying to see.

"Merlin, is not possible, tell me is not happening." I said afraid of his answer. "She was with us all this years and I did not recognize her. I was awful with her Severus."

"I see you realized what is on the game. You cannot blame yourself for this, you couldn't know" He answer and the door opened showing a very upset Potter.

"Did you see Hermione Granger? She was here and she just disappeared!" he said.

"OH FUCK" we said together.

"Professor? What is going on?" Potter asked

"Potter we need the headmaster, go tell him to come here and we will try to find Miss Granger." Severus said, "Lucius, you need to calm down, the headmaster will help us with this."

I sat on the couch looking at my son and drinking a tea. How could I tell him his mother was actually his age? That he abused her and insulted her all this years. Severus sat near me and tried to talk with me but I could not think about her, the last time I saw her, sitting on the rose garden, singing to our son, our little dragon as she called him, kissing his feet and playing with his hair.

The door opened and Dumbledore entered the room. He sat on the opposite couch and looked at Draco, sleeping peacefully.

"She already left, I found a letter from my old self telling me that today she arrived to the school and was found by you. As you remember, she was confused and she needed some friends especially after the dam hat put her in Slytherin, the first and only muggleborn placed in your house. It was a surprise how well your house took her" Dumbledore said.

"Well, she gave us the cup three days after she arrived, it was the top score until today even beating Riddle's one." Severus said, "She was easy to be around, she only wanted friends and we were there when the marauders try to attack her, ok not the wolf but the rest."

"yes, I remember, I found a letter for you Lucius; maybe this will help you with the time we need to wait until she comes back. She never left you, she loved you and she was afraid of losing you so she gave me this letter. If something was to happen, I should give it to you the night she went back to meet you."

"Thank you Albus" I said

"Severus, I also have one for you," Albus said and I arched my brow.

"Lucius, she was like a sister to me, are you still jealous?" Severus laughed.

"Moron" I said and I started to read.

'_Love,_

_I'm writing this letter and I hope you will never read it as it will mean that I left and we did not make our dreams come true, we could not give raise our little dragon together and give him a sister or brother._

_I still remember the first time I saw you in the future, you were so handsome, so powerful that you remembered me of a dragon, that why I wanted to call our baby Draco, the son of a beautiful and powerful dragon, my love._

_When I was sent into the past, I was scared of you, but I learned to know all of your little antics and more important I discovered how much passion you have and how much you care about those you love._

_It was nice to compete with you and Severus for the top place and to see you angry and jealous of our friendship; yes, I knew, you were easy to read._

_I hope you forgive me and that when I come back to you will allow me to love you as I do now, and you will help me to get to know my (not too little now) dragon._

_Just be patient, I will come back to you soon._

_Love you,_

_(Hermione) Jean (Granger)'_

I needed to talk with my father, she will return to us and we had to prepare the Manor for her. If I was not mistaken she would be here in 18 months. We need to buy new clothes for her and we need to buy her favorite foods and books. I want to give her the Malfoy engagement ring.

Father will be please as he always though Miss Granger was everything we could want if we could have her in our family, even when I could not understand his fascination over the muggleborn at the moment. He was smarter the me and he will laugh at that.

SevPOV

I could see the wheels moving in Lucius head as he finished his letter, he was already planning the shopping trips and the renovation of the manor, especially the rose garden as Narcisa almost destroyed it in one of her fits.

I looked at the letter and I felt so guilty, she was my friend, my sister and I was so mean with her. Every time she made perfection I would berated her and told her she was showing off and took points from her. Courage!

'_Brother,_

_I imagining you feeling guilty about your past behavior and trying to find some courage to read this letter. You must be also frowning while you look at Lucius planning renovations and shopping trips. My love, he will never change. I still remember when I first move to the manor, he bought me a complete closet and so many jewels._

_I write this letter and I hope to see you soon after you read this. You gave me something I needed when I lost all that was dear for me; you were my family and my best friend. I remember the first time you talk to me, I was sleeping and you told me to come with you to breakfast. I was having my dream come true as I always wanted to get to know you when I was your student. I was so proud to call you my friend and after my brother. The first time we worked together was so nice and I hope we will do this again._

_Do you remember our dream? To open a store together, to sell potion and books. I really hope we could do this when I coming back._

_In the meantime brother, please help Lucius and Abraxas to tell our story to my Draco, if I remember, he was angry with me for leaving him._

_Before I forget, somebody curse me to send me away telling me that Draco was hers. I did not see who it was but she must be a 5 or 6 year._

_I hope to see you soon brother, just try to be gentle with Harry, he is my second brother, my little brother._

_Love_

_Hermione Jean.'_

Ah, Lucius was right; I need to see if I have all the ingredients we need to brew our potions and to search for our notes I hid all these years waiting for her to come back. Maybe we can update the lab on the manor; Abraxas will want the best for her.

"Lucius, we need to start the renovation of the Rose gardens, maybe I need to check if we can update the lab and the library need some new books." I started to say

"Yes, Abraxas will want to play charms and transfiguration with her and I will train her in arithmancy as we did before. A new wardrobe could be nice also and some jewelry." Lucius said and we heard Albus laughing

"Is happening again, she is not even here and you are already wrapped around her little finger as you were 18 years ago. It was so nice to see you run after her. Lily was so envious and jealous of her. I think you had a little problem with Sirius over her." Albus said

"Stupid mutt, he forced a kiss on her. Albus, why they never recognized her, or the rat? I asked.

"the person who made her disappear made a fine curse, erasing her of our memory. I only found the letters today." Albus said, "We need to see what to do that now, they will remember this."

"What are we going to do about Potter and the Weasley? They will yell murder." I said

"Well they can't say anything as I did not know who she was. I was 17 years old when I met her." Lucius said, "She was so beautiful."

"Yes and now, 18 year ago, we are finding her as she was sleeping on the library." I said smiling.

HerPOV

I found very disturbing professor Snape's reaction but I decided to do what I was told to do. I left the ROR and started to walk to the Gryphindor tower. I didn't go far before I heard somebody following me, a woman and she was hiding in the dark.

"Draco is mine and you will not touch him stupid mudblood whore!" she yelled and I felt a curse coming to my way.

I saw a blinding light and I felt I was falling into an endless hole. I fell hard and I black out, trying to understand where I was.

"Miss? Are you ok, who are you?" I heard a silky voice asking me as strong hands shook me softly.

I opened my eyes and I groaned. I was in the library, how I arrived here? I was dizzy and weak and I did not try to stand up.

"Witch, can you tell us your name?" a second boy was asking and I turned around gasping as I saw them.

Crouching next to me was a very young Lucius Malfoy and standing with a scowl was Severus Snape.

"Sorry, where I am? I was in my house and I felt this strange magic and everything went black." I said looking around, trying to pretend not to know where I was.

"Lucius, we need to take her to the headmaster." Snape said.

"Yes, you are right, can you tell us your name, dear?" Lucius asked

"I'm Jean Logan." I said smiling

"I'm Severus Snape," Snape said scowling

"I'm Lucius Malfoy. Come we will take you to the headmaster." Lucius said offering me his arm; I knew he would not talk to me after he will discover I'm a muggleborn, after all he has his girlfriend.

We walked slowly to the office and they let me in first as well educated wizards. Yeap, that will change soon.

"Mister Malfoy, Mister Snape, how can I help you?" the headmaster looked at us confuse.

"We found Miss Logan in the library and we thought you could help her." Malfoy said

"Yes, Miss Logan, do you remember how did you arrive here?" Dumbledore asked

"No, I was at home when I fell a strange feeling around me and I found myself here." I said, "Where I am?" I said

"Miss Logan, Do you have a family?" Dumbledore asked

"Not anymore, my parents died some weeks ago and the ministry of magic did not know what to do with me as I'm a muggleborn, sir." I said looking at them.

Dumbledore looked sad, Snape was trying to look around and Lucius was looking rather bothered.

"Do not worry; we will see how to help you. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape, you may go and tomorrow you will see her at class. Goodnight gentlemen." Dumbledore said.

The nodded and left the room. Dumbledore served some tea and offered me some biscuits.

"Now, we are alone and you will tell me where you come from child. I can see that you know me and that this is not your time." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, I was born in 1981. Today I was helping a friend when a jealous girl hexed me and sent me into the past. Do you think there is a way to send me back?" I asked

"No my child, the time turner with allow you some hours or days and there is not charm or potion to help you. There are some theories but nothing done until today. I think you will have to live your live and we will try to discover a way into this." I will sort you again because with a time travel everything changed and it could changed your house. So sit straight and I will put the hat on you." Dumbledore said, 'do not be afraid, take this as an opportunity, a chance to have a good life."

I felt the hat on my head and I breath slow.

'_Hmm, Miss Granger, nice to see you again. This will be interesting as I can see how intelligent you are, how cunning, you love challenges and you will protect you own and take revenge whenever is needed.' _The hat said

'_What are you going to do? Don't do anything fool!" _I thought

"_No this time Miss Granger, last time I let you choose, today is my choice so you will be… _SLYTHERIN!" the hat said and fell sleep.

"Oh dear, you are the first muggleborn witch in the Slytherin house." Dumbledore said. which house did you have in your time?"

"Gryphindor but I asked for it to put me there. This time it did not let me choose." I said.

"I will call Professor Horace Slunghorn, head of your house to take you to the dorms." He said before leaning into the flood to call the professor.

I was panicking, how I will survive in Slytherin. I will be an outcast. I heard them speaking and five minutes after a young professor Slunghorn was entering the room.

"Miss Logan, the headmaster told me you are entering my house. He said you are a muggleborn?" Slunghorn asked.

"Yes sir, I hope it will be ok with my housemates." I said shyly

"If you encounter any trouble, come to talk with me and we will help you. Horace, she will need some clothes and supplies. Which classes were you taking for your NEWS?" Dumbledore asked.

"Let me see, Charms, transfiguration, potion, arithmancy, herbology, care of magical creatures, astronomy, DADA, history of the magic, ancient runes and alchemy." I said counting with my fingers.

"Dear Lord that is almost all the classes!" Slunghorn said.

"Yeap, my head of the house was helping me and I did it well on my 6 year." I said proudly.

"I can say you will do pretty nice here. I will prepare you schedule for tomorrow and we will have some meetings during the year to help you cope with the stress." Dumbledore said," now you need to go to rest, you will have a room for you self in the Slytherin dorm as the room for your year is full. See you tomorrow."

Professor Slunghorn leaded me to the dungeons and I started to miss the warm Gryphindor tower. I was always curious about the snake's dorm and now, it will be my house.

"Snake's lair is the password; the prefect will tell you the new ones. Do not show you are week here or they will use this against you but I think you will do well if the hat decided to put you here." He said opening the door.

We entered the room and everybody stopped talking and looked at us. Malfoy and Snape were looking at us, eyes wide open not believing I was entering the dorms.

"My snakes, today we have a new student in our school, her name is Jean Logan and she is from today one of us. I do not want any problems and you will help her discovering the castle. Miss Logan, our head boy, Mr. Malfoy and the prefects, Mr. Snape and Mr. Black will help you if you need some help." He said, "Now go to your room and try to rest, tomorrow will be a long day for you. Good night everyone."

After nodding, he left and I stood in the middle of the room. They were looking at me as I was something interesting.

"Miss Logan, I'm Severus Snape, I will help you to go to your room, come this way." Snape said offering me his arm and muttering softly, "they do not how to react, you are the first and only muggleborn to be sort in this house. I'm a halfblood."

"The headmaster told me the same thing. Do you think it will be ok?" I muttered.

"I will try to help you but for the next day try to be quiet until they know you a little." Snape said opening the door and said goodbye.

I sat on my bed, it was big and comfortable, silver linens and green pillows. The walls were grey and the floor was black. It was beautiful. I fell sleep quickly thinking about Draco, hoping somebody would help him with his problems. I was missing him and it was so strange.

I woke up with a strong knock on my door. It was six am and I wanted to sleep.

"Logan, wake up, I want to eat breakfast" Snape said and I groaned, "meet me in ten minutes and we will go to the hall."

"Ok, I will be there." I felt nice having him around so I dressed fast and I left my room.

"Nice Logan, I'm starting to think you will be not a nuisance. Come let's go eat." Snape said, "Call me Severus"

"You can call me Jean." I said smiling, "Dumbledore told me today we were having our time table."

"Yes, during breakfast, how many NEWTS are you taking? Severus asked

"Eleven and you?" I said blushing

"Holy shit! I'm taking eight. Will you have time to sleep?" he said smiling, "I think you will be a little know it all."

"One of my teachers use to call me like this but he did not like me." I said

"Give me time and I will decide, now, welcome to the hall." Severus said

We ate and talked, he was interesting and we had a lot on common. I was surprise about this but happy to find a friend on my former teacher.

We left the room and we went to our first class, Charms. I sat between Severus and Malfoy. The last looking at me rather uncomfortable, yes the mudblood.

"Good morning everyone, today we will study freezing charm. Can anybody tell why this are dangerous for the living being?" Professor Flick asked.

I had my hand up and Severus smirked. One red head girl was trying to get the professor attention as well, Lily.

"Miss Logan, care to tell us?" the professor asked

"Sir, it is dangerous because of the mass change in the passage of liquid to solid, the blood vessels can burst and the living being dies in seconds that is why the MOM consider them dark and forbidden." I said.

"Good answer, ten point to Slytherin. As Miss Logan said we could only use them with objects so today we will work with water and next classes we will use solids objects. Now for the spell you will read the book on the page 23." The professor said giving me a book to use today.

Two hours later and 50 points more for my new house we left the class, strolling to our next class, Transfiguration were I won 45 points. Severus was laughing as we walk to the hall for lunch. When we sat on the table, somebody offered me some juice and the girls started to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Alice, did you live in the states?" the girl next to me asked

"Yes, I came last night as my family died and they sent me here to finish my studies. You can call me Jean." I said

"Hey, I'm Sonja, nice to meet you, we are happy to have you with us, with you we can take the cup this year, do you play quiditch?" she asked

"Nope, I'm not good flying." I said blushing

"Me too, so it will be nice to have somebody to talk about something besides this silly sport." Alice said, "Tell me would you like some help with your hair? It look like it has its own personality?"

"If you can find something to tame it I will be glad. It difficult to prepare myself in the morning with this." I said pulling my hair softly.

In the end, the snakes accepted me, as Severus said I was wining so many points that in two weeks we were the first for the cup. Slytherin thinking, I was helping us to battle the lions. I did not have many interactions with the other houses, as I was busy between my classes, homework and my new friends. Severus was becoming my best friend and the girls were teaching me how to be a proper Lady as they said. Lucius was distant, he was after all the Slytherin prince and all the girls were crazy about him, following everywhere, he went.

Three weeks after the beginning of the term, I was studying on my favorite corner of the library when I fell a breath on my ear.

"They did not tell you is dangerous for a snake to be alone. The lions like to chase little one." I heard somebody muttering and I realized it was Sirius Black.

I stood up fast and I found myself alone with the marauders and Lily. She was glaring at me.

"Hmm this is the new snake that stole my place as the brightest witch, maybe she need to be teach a lesson." She said smirking.

"Do we need to persuade her to join us maybe and I would have a little pet for a while," Sirius said.

"Will you touch a snake?" James potter asked.

"Why not, a cunt is a cunt after all." Sirius asked and Remus blushed, "plus, this will piss of Snivellus and the little prince"

"Do you need to be vulgar Sirius, why are we bothering her?" Remus asked

"Because of this bitch we lost the first place in the cup!" Lily said. "We need to teach her that she is not welcome."

She pulled out her wand and she was preparing to hex me when I heard somebody entering the room. Severus, Lucius, Alice, Sonja and several housemates were there. Severus came near me and put me behind him protecting me.

"My, the lions are using the usual tactics, one against five?" Severus said, "No four as I see Lupin has not his wand out."

"Snivellus, this is not your problem." Sirius said

"When you try to hex one our house, you have to deal with all of us, we did not realized before you were bulling Severus but we will not let you bull Jean." Lucius said, "You have ten second before you leave before I report you to the headmaster and Lily that would make you lose your head girl badge, so run fast."

They glared at me and I knew this was not over. I smiled at my housemates and they left, leaving me with Severus and Lucius.

"I'm sorry we did not tell you to be always with some of us. It happened to me before and it was not pleasant." Severus said sitting next to me.

"Thanks, I felt so dirty with him telling me I would be a good plaything and Lily trying to hex me." I said closing my books.

"Jean, I want to apologize because I ignored you these weeks. It was not nice from me." Lucius said

"Is ok Malfoy, I could understand that for you a mudblood like me is not important." I said looking down.

"Please do not speak like this, and call me Lucius." He said smiling. "Now, let's go take diner as I'm rather hungry."


	2. Abraxas

I do not own Harry Potter

I have five chapters of different stories on the writing; I will be updating them between today and tomorrow. Thanks for your reviews!

HerPOV

I entered the hall and everybody looked at me. Lucius had my hand on his arm and Severus glared at everybody who looked at me badly. I felt protected.

"Dear Jean, Will you sit near me today? Severus will be eating with us too." Lucius said and I felt like a princess, he was very formal.

"It will be my pleasure Lord Malfoy." I said smiling and Severus laughed.

"You are terrible, when did you find out?" Severus asked.

"I heard some girls talking in the toilets. They were talking about prince and how much they would love to become Lady Malfoy. Silly girls." I said smirking

"Is this you dream dear one? To become my Lady?" Lucius said smirking.

"Nope, my dream is to open a potion store, maybe also to sell some books." I said smirking also, "what about you Lucius? What is your dream?"

He sat down and looked at me carefully. He was studying me trying to decide if I was playing with him.

"I would love to have a family, a real family. I have my father who always cared for me but my mother never loved us so she is cold and manipulative. I want my child to be happy." Lucius said sadly

"Only one child?" I asked

"In my family we only have one child, is a curse and we never found a counter curse." He said

"Severus, what is your dream?" I asked him

"A family also but I was dreaming about a potion store also, where I could sell my own potions. Maybe we can be partners after we graduate. What do you think about this?" he asked smirking

"Hmm, I will think about that; now gentlemen, let's eat before we are late for class." I said putting some food on my plate.

We ate and we talked about the potion store, it could be a good idea as I saw we had many thing on common. If somebody said that to me before I would said he was mad, now I'm happy about this.

When we finish eating, I had ancients runs and I was happy that Lucius was in the class with me. He took my hand and walked me to class as Severus went to Divination.

"Severus taking divination?" I asked Lucius

"The headmaster asked him to take this class to open his mind. Bullshit, he wanted to have him near the red menace. Now, will you sit with me on the class?" he asked

"Ok, but you will study hard or I will change my place." I said, "I heard that your little friends help you with your homework."

"Hmm, sometimes I do not have the time to study between quiditch and other extra curriculum activities." He said blushing

"So maybe you can continue with theses activities and I will find a proper partner." I said a little angry

"No, it will be my pleasure to study with you." He said fast and took me to a free place, "please, do not be angry with me, I will show you I can study harder."

"Ok, now we need to see our project for the NEWTS." I said and we started to read the book.

The next class was potions, where I sat near Severus and we have a great time brewing. He was perfect in his movement and he correct my mistakes.

"There are somethings to correct but I can said that you are more than acceptable. I really want you to be my partner after school. Think about it, ok?" he said and I blushed, I waited seven years to hear that from him.

"It will be a pleasure Severus. Now, we need to find a project, Lucius do you have an idea?" I asked him and I realized he was sulking.

"None, do you have an idea Sevy?" he said a little mad.

"Lucius, are you ok?" I asked worry

"Nope, just let me on the side as you talk about your plans with dear Sevy." He said narrowing his grey eyes.

"Lucius, you have to be kidding mate, I was just correcting our partner, I need to have the top grade this year in potion if I want a master to take me after I graduate." Severus said

"Sorry, I was not thinking. How about finding a potion that help to tame unruly hair like Hermione's?" Lucius said looking at our hairs.

"Yeap, this could help me a lot, we can go to the library before diner." I said and they nodded.

We went to our next class, charms. It was a nice class and we won a lot of point again. We sat on the library, Severus went to take some books from the restricted section while Lucius and I prepared a table. We sat and he looked at me on the eyes.

"You make me feel different, I never saw a girl like you before." Lucius said

"Are you saying I'm not a normal girl?" I asked hurt.

"You are not running after me like the others, the Slytherin prince, Lucius Malfoy, Lord Malfoy! None of them will talk with me or tell me to fuck off when I'm a prat. In the last three weeks, you just berated me so many times and drove me crazy more often than I thought possible and even then I only think about you all the time." He said shyly.

"I know, where I come from I was only the brain, the know it all that helped when needed but never a girl, never to be look after. I was one of the guys." I said

"You are anything but one if the guys," he said picking my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes. He move closer giving me the time to back off and he pressed his lips into mine softly. I was dreaming, this was Lucius Malfoy and he was kissing me. "I know this is fast but will you be my girlfriend?"

I look at him and I smiled. He was so beautiful and smart. I kissed him softly and I nodded. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my head.

"Thank you, I'm so happy." He said softly and I move closer putting my head on his chest.

"Finally! Now we can move on and work," Severus said relief on his eyes while sitting in front of us. "I found several books that could help us with the potion. I saw there is one potion on the market that help with untamed hair like yours but you have to apply it every morning; we could work on something that could stay for a month or two."

"Yes," I said sitting straight, "we need to decide our requisites for the potions, chose the ingredients and the brewing instruction. After that we need to make the trials and I will be happy to help."

"Yes, but the trial will star only after we are sure you will be safe, after all I love your hair." Lucius said playing with my hair."

"Yes Lucius, we know you love it as you play all the time with it, now we will check out the books and we will go to eat." Severus said laughing and Lucius frown.

We left the library, Lucius was holding my hand and before we entered the hall, he moved closer to me.

"Are you ready? We will shock the houses as they never saw me with a girlfriend before." Lucius said smirking, prat.

He took my hand again and Severus opened the door. We walked as usual to our table and slowly the body school were looking at our holding hands. He helped me sit and sat near me, serving me some juice and choosing my food. Yeap, he was a gentleman.

"Jean, is there something you want to tell us?" Alice asked

"Alice, I, I" I started to say but I was cut by a laugh coming from Severus.

"Alice, she is my girlfriend" Lucius said loud and proud. "She said yes to me today."

"Oh, this is so good the prince if Slytherin is dating our princess!" Sonja yelled and I looked at her gaping. "We never told you that you are our little princess, you gave us so many points that it only a miracle could make us lose the cup this year."

"Yes, we need a toast for our prince and princess!" Zambini said smiling at me.

This was so crazy, I was the princess of Slytherin as one day I was the Gryffindor princess. I decided to live my life as Dumbledore told me and enjoy my new friends and my love for this handsome boy call Lucius Malfoy. I looked at the head table and I saw Dumbledore smiling at me and raising his goblet. I smiled back and I turned to see Severus glaring at Lucius telling him that if he hurt me he would have to answer to him.

After that, we spent every moment we had free together or with Severus. He was so funny with his dark humor and it was just priceless to hear him commenting the potions skill of some of the students of our year. Some things would never change.

The red menace, as we call her was not happy about the loss of points and was aggravated because the Slytherin took me in their house so well when they would react to her as if she was dirty. I asked Alice why and she said that it was because Lily hurt Severus and she was saying the old way were something despicable and archaic. I knew better by then and I could see why some pure blood hated the muggleborns too much.

Every day, we would go to the lake and spent sometimes together alone. I loved to kiss him and he was a gentleman waiting for me to be ready for more.

Today, on our third anniversary, we were sitting together reading a book about ancient runes from Russia when we heard somebody coming our way.

"Lucius Malfoy!" a man yelled, "why somebody wrote me a letter telling me you are dating a muggleborn!"

"Father?" Lucius asked and we stood up quickly.

"Did you forgot that I'm the head of your family and you should speak with me before even starting to see her?" he yelled and realized I was between them. "I should guess you re Miss Logan."

"Good afternoon Lord Malfoy is a pleasure to meet you." I said bowing.

"Ah, she is smart. A pleasure to meet you too." He said taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. "I talked with the headmaster and he let us leave to Hogsmeade to have some diner with Miss Logan. We will return before your curfew."

We nodded and he took our hands to apparate us near a very beautiful restaurant. I was glad my parents taught me how to behave in these kind of situations.

"This is my favorite restaurant here, I made a reservation and we will talk about this properly." Lord Malfoy said before opening the door and pushed us in.

The restaurant was quite expensive as I could remember from my time at school. It only took reservation form the old families as the Malfoy or the Blacks. I following them to a private boot and we sat. The food was ready and it was perfect.

"I got a letter from a concern student of your year telling me you were dating a muggleborn and how bad it was for our family." He said, "I can see you are well educated and I want to hear you version before deciding what to do."

"Lord Malfoy, I was born in England and my parents moved to the states when I was little, I learned I was a witch when my powers started to appear at five years old. The ministry put me in a private school, a little one, and I studied hard to get my powers under control and prove myself. My parents were proud of me and they died some months ago in a car accident. As I did not have any family I was sent here to finish school." I said

"This person told me you are a Gryffindor." He said sneering.

"Father, you are looking at the Slytherin princess, the first muggleborn sort in our house. She gave so many point this year that we already won the cup." Lucius said smiling, "the girls are teaching her the olds ways. The house took her well and they defended her when the lions tried to hurt her."

"How many NEWTS are you taking?" Lord Malfoy asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm 17 years old and I'm taking 11 NEWTS, Charms, transfiguration, potion, arithmancy, herbology, care of magical creatures, astronomy, DADA, history of the magic, ancient runes and alchemy."

"Good, I can see why my son is smitten whit you and I know you are a good influence on him as the headmaster told me he is studying harder this year. How long you were having this relationship?" he asked

"Three months today sir," Lucius said

"Did you told her about our traditions?" Lord Malfoy asked

"Yes, father a little; I did not want to overwhelm her." Lucius said blushing

"Were you thinking about talking to me first?" lord Malfoy asked

"Yes, I was thinking to talk with you during the weekend as I wanted to invite her to the manor for the holydays. She doesn't have any family so I thought she could stay with us and we could talk about this better." Lucius said uncomfortable.

"Lucius, are you ok?" I asked

"No really, I just feel I should have explain this to you better, what it was expected from you as my girlfriend." Lucius said embarrassed.

"I will do it." Lord Malfoy said. "As your friends maybe told you, the Malfoy line is one of the oldest in the wizard world and the heir is expected to marry and have a son young. Lucius as my only heir is supposed to take a wife as soon as he finish his education." Lord Malfoy said and I felt my chest hurting. "Now, as an adult, you have the right to make you own choices and because of this I will ask you something. Would you consider signing a contract with the ancient house of Malfoy and becoming my son wife?"

I was stunned and Lucius was so embarrassed that he was crimson.

"Father, what about mother?" Lucius said

"She will do as I say, especially after what I discovered this year. Miss Logan, I know my son loves you if he dared to defy me, so will you do it?" he asked

I looked at Lucius and he smiled at me. He took my hand and nodded telling me in that way that he wanted this and I smiled softly.

"Lord Malfoy, it would be an honor to be your daughter in law." I said looking at his grey eyes.

"Good, now we only need to sign these papers and Lucius you will give her this." Lord Malfoy said giving Lucius a black little box.

"Father? How?" Lucius asked

"If you dared to be with her defying me when you never did it before, is because you really love her, so I prepared the papers just in case. Miss Logan the only thing that I would ask from you is to love my son and you future children."

"I will Sir, I love you son very much." I said and we signed the contract binding me to the Malfoy house. After I signed, Lucius kneeled before me and a shocked audience he took my left hand.

"Jean, I remember the first time I saw you, you were so beautiful and when we started to be your friend I fell in love with your intelligence and your wit. I would love to share my life with you and to show you how much I love you. Please, will you marry me?" Lucius said and I nodded crying softly.

He jumped and put the ring in my finger. It was a platinum band with a big emerald and some diamonds circling around.

"It belong to my mother," Lord Malfoy said. "Please from now call Me Abraxas."

"Thanks you father. Will you announce this to the headmaster?" Lucius asked

"I will send him a letter tomorrow. He will announce this and you can tell your friends tonight." Abraxas said, "I would like to have you both for the holydays. I will asked the headmaster to arrange this. Jean, I know you don't have a family but from now, we will take care of you and you will have an account on Gringots to buy anything you need. Before you complain, remember you are the bride to be of a Malfoy and you have to dress and act on accord to your new status. Will you do this for me?"

"Yes, I will Abraxas, thank you." I said shyly.

"Now, I will take you to Hogwarts and I will go home to tell your mother she has a new daughter." He said laughing, "maybe she will go to Paris for a month and I will be I in peace."

We left the restaurant and he took us to the grounds were the headmaster was waiting for us.

"Lord Malfoy, I hope everything was ok." Dumbledore asked.

"Headmaster, I'm glad to see you and I can inform you that from this evening my house has a new member as Miss Logan accepted to sign a contract with my son Lucius. She will stay with us during her holydays." Abraxas said proud.

"I'm happy for them as we can see they are good together. Do you have a date for the wedding?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not yet, I think Jean would love to study first, maybe they can get marry after they finish their study or their masteries." Abraxas say, "Children go to sleep and I will explain the contract to the headmaster."

We nodded and we went to the common room were our friends were waiting for us. They girls run to me and I saw they were crying.

"Mate, what happened? The headmaster said you father took you with Jean to talk about your relationship." Severus said.

"Let's sit and we will tell you want happened." Lucius said and we sat down. "Somebody wrote a letter to my father telling how I was sullying my house dating a muggleborn. He came to talk with us and took us to Nefertaries for diner."

"Nefertaries, the most exclusive restaurant we have here?" Alice asked

"Yes, Alice, I was surprise as the reservation was made before we met him and he took a private boot to talk with us. He wanted to know why I defied him and if I was conscious of what was expected from me." Lucius said and nodded at me.

"So, after some words, this is what I got" I said showing them my left hand.

They were in shock. After some minutes, the girls were jumping around and the boys were clapping Lucius on his back.

"Nice done, now when are you marring?" Severus asked

"Nothing will be done before we finish our studies so maybe in two years." Lucius said and hugged me tight. "Tomorrow the headmaster will announce this and we will appreciate your support."

Everybody was happy for us and Severus gave me a little kiss on my check while telling me he would be by my side. Eventually they left us alone and we sat near the fire.

"Do you realize what happened? Do you realize that from today you are mine?" Lucius said kissing my throat.

"Hmm, I was already yours Lucius, this is only a ring." I said moaning as he was caressing my hair.

"Thank you, I was afraid you would reject the contract as this is not part of you traditions." Lucius said kissing me softly

"From now, they are, and you are mine also, so behave," I said smirking. "Will your mother be angry with you?"

"Probably but as she was cheating my father, she cannot say anything if she doesn't want my father to ask for the divorce. He found her in bed with one of her lovers. Do not think about this and prepare for the holydays at the manor with us and Severus."

He kissed me for a last time and we parted before going to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day. I fell sleep thinking who could be the person who wrote the letter.

After a good nigh sleep and woke up with the usual knock on my door; Severus was waiting for me to go to eat.

'Jean, hurry, Lucius is driving me crazy about the announcement." He said sourly

"Coming!" I yelled jumping and running to the toilet. Ten minutes after I was ready and walking to the hall between Lucius and Severus. Several housemates were walking with us, trying to show our house unity.

We entered the hall and we passed near the Gryffindor table.

"Oops, the little prince and the princess arrived to the hall. How was your meeting with your daddy, Malfoy?" Sirius Black asked.

I pulled Lucius and Severus to our table as I felt they wanted to hex the stupid mutt. Severus told me he was an animagus. However, he did not tell me about Remus. We sat on the table and Lucius kissed me softly; he was tense and I tried to comfort him caressing his arm. The headmaster asked for silence and he stood watching around.

"Today I have a happy announcement for you. Yesterday the noble and ancient house of Malfoy signed a contract for its last heir." He said and I saw Black, Evans and Potter smirking at me. "Abraxas Malfoy asked me to announce the engagement of his son Lucius Malfoy with our dear Jean Logan. They will marry after the end of their studies, so now we can toast for their happiness."

Our table stood up and raised their goblets; the other houses were in shock looking at the Slytherin prince hugging the muggleborn witch. They eventually got up and drink to our happiness. I saw Evan and Black faces, they were full of hatred and I was scared. Lucius felt I was tense and hugged me closer before giving me a little kiss on my cheek.

"I will protect you, we will be leaving in four days and you will have the time to rest at the manor." He said and helped me sitting down and prepared my food.

I spent the last days before the holydays preparing my trunk. Abraxas sent me a list of things I had to bring to the manor as he was preparing a little party for our engagement. I had to buy some dresses, as he wanted to go to Diagon alley to show off his daughter in law to be. Lucius told me that his father always dreamt about having a daughter so he was having fun spoiling me and from his daily letter, he was rather fond of me.

Today, we were leaving the castle and Dumbledore told me to write if something happen. He was happy for me and he told me he could see how good we were together and that maybe this could prevent the Malfoy family to fall into the dark. I was hoping he was right.

The ride on the train was interesting as I spent all the time on Lucius lap, talking with Severus about a potion we were trying to brew and listening the gossip from the other houses as Alice and Sonja always knew the last news.

"I heard Lupin was having problem with his friends; they wanted to make a bad prank an fifth year Ravenclaw and he told Dumbledore before they could do it. So now he is alone in his house." Sonja said

"Is a pity as he is very nice and smart" I said

"How do you know that?" Lucius asked

"I happen to take DADA with him and he is helping me a lot. He could be a great teacher." I said

"But he is a Gryffindor love." Lucius said

"Yeap the only Gryffindor that never tried to hurt me or insult me. Now, tell me more about the manor." I said

"Is a very big manor and I hope my father put us in the same wing. My mother would love to put you in the east wing but he would never allow as he look at you as family." Lucius said, "What is he writing about in all your letters?"

"Dumbledore told him I was good in charm and transfiguration and we were thinking about a project, so we had some ideas to discuss." I said

"A project?" Severus asked

"Yes, we have an idea for some new spells and we are going to try during the holydays. He said he prepared a place on the library for this." I said

"Is he taking days off to be at the manor?" Lucius asked

"That is what he wrote in his last letter. Why do you asked?" I asked

"He never did that before, he really likes you. I should be jealous but I'm happy to have my father at home." Lucius said.

We ate some candies and chocolates and we play some silly games before arriving to London. We took our trunks and we leave the train finding Abraxas waiting for us with Lucius's mother by his side.

"So this is the muggleborn who is going to give me an heir? She asked

"Good morning Lady Malfoy" I said bowing and looking at Abraxas.

"At least she is well educated and she knows how to dress. Abraxas I want somebody to teach her our traditions. Which house you said she was chosen for?"

"Mother she is the Slytherin princess and she won the cup for our house." Lucius said proud. "The girls have been teaching her our ways and she is perfecting that knowledge with research on the library, she already studied the Malfoy and the Black line."

"Ok, this is good, now let's go to the manor as I want to rest before diner" she said before apparating.

"Ok, this was better than I thought it could be. Now, we are taking a portkey to the manor as I cannot apparate three persons. Are you ready?" Abraxas asked showing as a quill.

We left the station and we were in the gardens, a rose garden. It was so beautiful that I thought it could become my favorite place, my happy place.

"This is so beautiful," I said and they smiled

"I planned this garden when Druella was carrying Lucius, I was dreaming about a baby girl and all I got was this one," Abraxas said smirking at a very aggravate Lucius.

"Thanks and I thought I was loved. Now, where are they sleeping?" Lucius asked

"Severus will use the room next to yours as always and Jean could sleep in your chambers if she wants to or I can open a room near yours." Abraxas said smirking and I blushed

"I would like to be with him" I said looking down.

"Don't be embarrassed for this Jean, is normal in our world. Now go to your rooms and we will met for diner. Tipsy will let you know when diner is ready." Abraxas said smiling and left the room to speak with his wife.

We went upstairs and Severus went to his room, saying he needed to rest a little. I followed Lucius to his room and he opened the door, leaving me some place to enter.

His room was big; there were some couches and four doors. The floor was dark green and the walls were silver. The heart was light and we had a tray with tea and toast waiting for us.

"The door on the left is for my closet, the next door is the bathroom, I thing the other door is for your closet and the last door is our bedroom and I will show you that after diner. Now we could have some tea and rest before diner. We have to dress as is your first diner in the manor." Lucius said serving some tea while I buttered the toasts.

It was so comfortable to be around him that I could imaging sharing my life with him. At seven pm, tipsy told us dinner would be serve at seven thirty so he helped me to choose one of the dress and I left for the bathroom to get ready for diner while he went to the bedroom. The bathroom was beautiful a big tube and a nice shower. All my beauty products were already in place so it took me ten minutes to be ready and I found him waiting for me in the sitting room. We heard a knock and Severus was waiting for us to go together to the dining room.

"We have to show her the library and the lab." Severus said

"I'm sure Abraxas will take her for a big tour tomorrow after breakfast." Lucius said and probably he will want to go to Diagon alley in the afternoon."

"I would love to visit the gardens." I said smiling and Lucius took my hand kissing my fingers.

"We will do that, now we need to hurry." He said and we walked faster.

Abraxas and Druella were waiting for us, Lucius was sitting on his left and Druella on his right with Severus by her side. I was place near Lucius and I was feeling rather shy.

"Girl, you need to get use to this house fast as after graduation you will be living here." Druella said. "Abraxas, did you gave her a vault on Gringots, she needs more clothes as my friends will want to meet her soon."

"Yes and I bought her some clothes and she has some jewels in her closet." Abraxas said, "After diner I would love to show you the library and the place I arrange for our test."

"It will be an honor to help you Abraxas," I said smiling.

"Good, Tipsy, can you bring the food?" he said smiling

After diner, I left the room with Abraxas and he took me to the library. It was so big that I thought I could get lost inside. There were all kind of books, charms, potion, transfiguration, runes; everything was there, even some muggles books. I loved it and I fell in love with the tables that he arranged for us. We had a good place near the windows and with some comfortable chairs to work with. He chose several books to read and he had all the notes in a leather journal on the table. He bought some materials we could need and he was showing me his wand, explaining the properties of the core, unicorn hair.

I was so concentrate in our discussion that I did not see Lucius approaching us. He came close and he took me in his arms scaring me to death.

"Lucius!" I yelped, "don't do that, I almost hexed you!"

"Sorry love, I was missing you. Is late and you need to rest." Lucius said

"Oh, is almost midnight, we got caught with our project." Abraxas said, "Tomorrow I will show you the manor and we will go to lunch and shopping at Diagon alley. Now go rest you two."

We said goodbye and we left holding hands. We entered the room and I prepared myself. I was wearing my silly purple pajamas when Lucius entered the room wearing black pants; he was perfect and I was nervous, I never saw a naked man before and I was a virgin. Will he want to make love to me tonight?

"Love, don't be nervous, I only want to hold you, we will have time to explore and discover our bodies later, now come, it was a long day and I want to have you in my arms" he said pulling me to the bed and closing his arms around me.


	3. Parties and graduation

I do not own Harry Potter

My parents and my nephew are visiting so I'm busy with them, I will try to update soon!

LuPOV (present)

Abraxas gave me a glass of firewiskey and sat near the fire trying to find a way to help Draco. We told him about his mother and he felt so guilty about how nasty he was with her. We tried to tell him that he could not know who she was but he said that this is not important, that she was a person and he was mean and aggressive with her.

He was sleeping and calling her in his sleep. It hurt me to hear him cry like this and not been able to help him. Severus tried to give him and dreamless draught and he refuse saying the he wanted to see her in his dreams.

"Lucius, Dumbledore wanted it to see us today. He called the order for a meeting explaining what happen to Jean." He said. "We need to go soon. Tipsy will take care of him."

"Tipsy, I remember how she cried when Jean disappeared and how she cared for Draco all this years." I said

"Yes, she loved her so much." Abraxas said," Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and we flooed to the headmaster office were Severus was waiting for us. He was tense and he told us to follow him.

"Abraxas, they know you are alive. Moody is not happy about this, he said you are a death eater and Dumbledore did no tell him about you role in the first war before you had to hide." Severus said

"Ok, so I need to cast a spell to protect myself before entering the room" Abraxas said before muttering and cast an invisible shield around us.

We entered the room and they started to yell.

"What are they doing here?" Molly Weasley yelled

"Malfoy, nobody called you!" Arthur Weasley said.

"Gentleman, we have a problem here and I called them. Abraxas was my strategist until he had to hide when Tom found out and you know about Lucius." Dumbledore said, "Sit down, we need to tell you what happened to Hermione"

"To Jean" abraxas muttered.

"This is a long story and I will ask you to hear until the end. Maybe some of you will have some memories to come back, please wait until I finish before you yell at me," I said and they nodded. "During our last year in Hogwarts, a girl from the states arrived to the school, Jean Logan. She was a muggleborn and I found her on the library with Severus."

"Yes, I remember her, she was nice and really smart" Lupin said

"She was then first and only muggleborn sorted in Slytherin," I said and they gasped

"So, she was an outcast!" Potter asked

"No, she was the Slytherin princess as she gave us the cup two weeks after she arrived. She was beautiful, intelligent, a little know it all," I said smirking

"Having a crush over there Malfoy?" Moody asked

"Actually we were engaged; my father adored her and even mother made an effort. Severus was her brother and they had some projects together." I told them

"We wanted to open a potion store together." He said smiling and they gaped at him.

"So, why she left?" Molly asked, "Was she in love with you?"

"We were very much in love, I defied my family for her and I wanted to have my children with her." I said closing my eyes

"Why are you telling us this?" Moody asked

"Jean was intelligent, has a bushy brown hair, golden eyes, a body to dam a saint and she was the perfect know it all who drive me crazy with her questions. Can you think about somebody similar?" I asked

"Bloody hell! This is not possible!" Potter yelled, "How could you do this to her?"

"Do what Potter? I was seventeen years old, how could I know who she was? She knew about me and she decided to be with me." I yelled back

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked

"Do you know the full name of Hermione? Potter said "Is Hermione jean Granger."

"Oh, but why she disappeared?" Fleur asked

"We never knew, one day we were on her favorite part of the manor, the rose garden. We were reading and I left her alone to put Draco on his bed and when I came back she was gone."

"Draco? What are you talking about?" Ron said

"She is Draco's mother. Narcisa is barren; I was force to marry her after Jean left. I hated her so much and she left the manor some days ago, yelling that she hated the halfblood bastard. Draco heard her and found Jean who comfort her and when she was leaving to her dorm, a student hexed her sending her to the past." I said.

"What can we do now?" Lupin asked looking tense

"We wait for her to come back, somebody hexed her and she will tell us when she would return." Dumbledore said, "We wanted to tell you so you will know where she is. If we are not mistaken she will be here in almost a year and a half, on September."

"Wait are we talking about the Jean I tried to…" Black asked

"Yes, the same one" Severus answered angry, "are you memories coming back?"

"Yes but you have to remember that he did apologize and that she forgave him. We were friends before she left." Lupin said

"I know, I just miss her, I think," Severus said

"What about Draco?" Molly asked

"He feels so guilty and he calls her when he is sleeping, we tried to give him some potion but he doesn't want to take them. Before she left, he told her the true and she comforted him. I never saw him so comfortable with somebody and she was treating him like a little baby," Severus said, "He used to be with her like this and it was funny to see him laughing when she kissed his little feet."

"Oh, I could use this on Draco for some information." Harry asked and I glared at him

"We need to leave and prepare the manor for her return." Abraxas said

"Are you hoping she will be returning to you?" Ron asked

"She left me a letter telling me to wait for her and that she would like to meet her son. I will do all I can for her to be happy Mr. Weasley." I said

"But she was mine!" Weasley yelled

"You will have to talk with her when she'll return. I'm not choosing for her, she has the right to be an independent woman." I said, "Have to go, we have many things to prepare."

HerPOV (past)

The last six days were nice. We have a routine and I learned how to get around the house fast.

On the mornings, we took breakfast at seven am while we talked about the plans for the day. I spent two hours with Abraxas, looking at the spells we wanted to created and two more hours with Severus, reading about healing potions and how to reinforce them.

At noon, we met Druella and Lucius at the dining room, where they told us about the previous engagements for the evening and how the feasts were organize at the manor. After lunch, I had two more hours with Druella, who was teaching me about the legacy of the Malfoy women. It was a lot to learn and I was happy for this. She was warmer with me as she saw I was serious with her teachings. After tea, I spent time with Lucius, playing with numbers and snooging when we have time to be alone.

For diner, I had to dress properly and I used the new dresses that Abraxas bought me. Druella was planning to hire a personal shopper to arrange my closet for after the graduation. Lucius was happy looking how his parents were accepting me.

Today, I woke up late and I saw the long list of thing I was to do before the evening. It was my first reception as the bride to be of a Malfoy heir and Druella wanted to leave a good impression. She bought me the most perfect set of robes and gave me some jewels from the Malfoy vaults. This could show how I was place on the family.

The robes were made of a silver silky tissue. It was like a second skin but it was comfortable. I put a platinum necklace with a bracelet and some earring matching with diamonds and emeralds. Mindy was in charge of my makeup and hair. Lucius came to pick me up and I was happy to see his eyes widening as he saw me.

"You are amazing," he said kissing my neck, "I'm a very lucky man"

"Thanks, your parents are waiting for us in the ball room." I said blushing and giving him a little peck on his lisp.

"Later I will kiss you properly, now we need to go," he said growling.

We entered to the ballroom and I saw Severus talking with Abraxas. Druella was checking the last details with Tipsy. She looked at me and nodded smiling.

"Is very nice, I'm will be proud to show you off tonight. You will be near Lucius until after the diner when he will go to the sitting room with the men and you will stay with us on the drawing room." Druella said and took Abraxas arm before taking her position on the hall.

We went to their side and the doors opened letting the guests enter. I could see the Potter, the Longbotton, the Black and other pure blood families. Some of the girls looked at me angry, after all, I was engage to their prince. After the greetings, tipsy came to tell us the diner was ready and we went to the formal dining room where I was sitting between Severus and Lucius.

"Lucius, did you think about your studies after the graduation?" Orion Black asked

"My father told me I would be preparing to manage a branch of our company in London. He wanted me to be by his side for a year before leading the post." Lucius said smirking

"That is nice. So you bride to be will stay at the house learning how to run the house hold." Mrs. Black asked and I almost chocked.

"Non, Jean would love to take a mastery on potion so we are looking for a master who can take jean and Severus and tech them here at the manor" Abraxas said

"But she is supposed to learn how to be a lady!" Mrs. Potter said

"We already started with the lessons and she is doing everything. She took care of the organization of this party with me checking for mistakes. She was flawless." Druella said. "I could no ask for anything better for my only son"

Lucius took my hand and pressed it softly. I knew he was proud of me and that he was happy listening to his parents defending my ideas and my needs. The food was perfect, I asked Druella about her friends' favorite food and I tried to order a fitting menu for them. Abraxas chose the wine and champagne and Druella chose the cakes.

I went with the women to the drawing room where Druella organized different activities for us. The youngers women would talk about their future wedding. Bellatrix Black was engage to Rudolph Lestrange and she was happy talking about her dream wedding. She wanted to invite Tom Riddle to her wedding and I shuddered thinking about how much obsessed she would become with him in the future.

"So, what did you do to hook Lucius? He never wanted to have a girlfriend and now he is engage to you, a little know it all and muggleborn", Bellatrix said sneering," are you so good in bed? Did he taste you already?"

"I don't know, I just talk with him and we got to know each other." I said blushing

"Yes, I imagine, the muggleborn virgin, as this was possible." Bellatrix said laughing at me, "We know you sleep in his bedroom so you don't need to act with us. We are talking about Lucius Malfoy, no girl or woman would never say no to him when he ask."

The conversation was becoming uncomfortable and I was trying to look around to find a helping one to rescue me when I saw Lucius entering the room. He was looking for me.

"Love, will you come with me? We need to open the ball and mother asked me to prepare everything with you." Lucius said and I beamed at him

"Yes Lucius, I'm coming, excuse me ladies." I said and I moved fast to his said, "thanks, Bellatrix was becoming a little uncomfortable to be around, she was asking to personal questions."

"I imaging, remember how I was before you. I don't complain, I was never as happy as I could be with you. The first dance will be a waltz we practiced last week. After that the other couples will enter the ball and we can leave as soon as we want." Lucius said. "Mother asked me to be at 9am for the opening of the presents."

"I'm behind you love, just tell me what to do." I said

"Hmm, I have some ideas for tonight if you want to give me an early present." Lucius said nibbling my neck and I blushed.

He laughed softly and took me to the center of the room. When we arrived, the music started and we danced around the room with the guest clapping at our first dance as an engage couple. I was dreaming, this handsome man was in love with me and he was not ashamed of showing this to all the pure bloods.

After the first song, the other couples joined us and we stay at the dance floor a little longer. I could see Bellatrix and Narcisa throwing daggers at me but I did not care as I was in his arms and I felt loved. I had some elf wine and a little cake and I followed Lucius as he spoke with some of the guest and introduced me to them. Druella and Abraxas called us and we stood near them as the guest started to leave slowly.

The Potter were pleasant, only James glared at me making me feel uncomfortable but Abraxas put his hand on my shoulder. The Blacks were cold; they only nodded and left, after all Narcisa was one of Lucius candidates to marry until I arrived.

"I'm very proud of you, you behave as a lady and I think you deserve this," Abraxas said giving me a large box while Druella nodded. "I was my mother and I though you would love it."

I open the boy and I found a necklace with a locket. When I opened it, I found a picture of Druella, Abraxas, Lucius and Severus. I was so happy with them.

"I have to ask your forgiveness; when I heard about you I was not happy, you showed me wrong. You helped my son to grow up and he is happy with you. Thanks you" Druella said taking my hand and I hugged her, surprising them.

"Is ok, I can understand, he is your only son and you wanted him to be happy. I will take care of him always." I said smiling and getting close to Abraxas. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

"We are happy to have around. Lucius is starting to understand what he need to do and Severus is happy. I never saw these boys so relax and happy. Thank you and is a pleasure to have you around." Abraxas said. "Now go to sleep."

We laughed and left the room. Lucius took my hand my leaded me to our room were we started to prepare for the night. He helped me undress, as my dress was complicated to take off. I started to brush my hair as he put his night pants.

"It was a good party, don't you think so?" Lucius asked

"Yes, I was a little scare about this but it was nice. Bellatrix was a piece of work but you saved me on time." I said and he frowned

"What did she said to you?" he asked worried

"She wanted to know what did I do to get you hook as she said." I said putting the brush on the dresser and walking to bed. "She said you never wanted to have a girlfriend before."

"I told you all the girls saw me as a price because of who I am and did not talk to me as you do. I feel normal with you." Lucius said sitting next to me with his book.

I put my head on his chest and he started to read. He was teaching me about the family and its traditions. I was eager to show him how much I wanted to honor them. He was reading and playing with my hair and I move my finger in his chest feeling his muscles. I looked at him and I licked one of his nipples making him moan.

"Love if you do this, we will not read a lot tonight." He said shivering.

"I was not planning to read a lot tonight." I said biting his nipple softly. "There is something I want to try tonight if you want."

"Are you sure love? You don't need to do this, we can wait until the wedding if you want." He said before kissing me softly.

I deepened the kiss pulling him to me and moaning. I was sure, I wanted to make love with him for the last week and I did not know how to tell him. He was so gentle with me, respecting my times and wishes and I knew he want it but he never dared to ask.

"Come love, I want to make love with you." I said and he pushed me to the mattress.

"You are so beautiful. I remember the first time I saw you, sleeping on the library floor, so sweet and innocent. Did you ever?" he asked softly

"No, is my first time" I said blushing and he smiled kissing me softly and caressing my back.

"You are so sweet, your skin is so soft." He said kissing my neck while I pushed his head closer to me. He took of my bra and started to play with my nipples, pinching them and sucking them softly. "Today is only for you, I will try to be slow and gentle to make this comfortable for you."

And he did it. He suckled my nipples and bit them softly. I was in heaven. I touched his chest and I felt his flat stomach under my finger marveling with his soft skin. I wanted to lick him but he did not let me do it telling next time it would be for him. He started to move down my body and I felt something warm inside me, I was getting ready for him. He put my legs on his shoulder and stared at my core. I was embarrassed and he smiled at me.

"You are so beautiful and you are mine," he said before sliding his finger over my slit. He part my folds with his finger before using his tongue to lick me from the bottom to my clit, sucking it, nibbling it and teasing my entrance with his tongue. I was moaning hard and I bucked my hips trying to move closer to his tongue. He chuckled before entering me with one long finger and starting to thrust slowly making me jump. "So eager my pet."

"Oh Lucius, this feels so good, please I need more" I begged and he complied inserting a second finger on my pussy and scissoring preparing me. I felt one more finger inside me and he moved to claim my mouth again.

"Are you sure about this, I can stop." He asked and I nodded. He pulled his finger out and I felt the head of his cock on my entrance before it started to push inside slowly, giving me the time to adjust to the intrusion. He was big, I felt my body opening and protesting but I tried to relax and I breathed deeper. He was half way when he looked at me and smiled, "you are so tight and wet. It feel like heaven."

"Lucius" I said and he kissed me again before thrusting hard to break my hymen; I cringed and I felt some tears leaving my eyes and he kissed them away. He did not move to give me time to adjust and after I nodded, he started to suckle my tits as he moved. "Oh, this is good, please move faster."

"Oh mia, this is so good, ah, I never thought this could be like this." he said pumping faster. We found a good rhythm and he was showing me how good it was. He pulled out making me whimper and he sat on his feet making me ride him while he kissed my neck and chest. "I want to take you from behind"

"Yes, make me feel yours." I said and he plunged inside me hard making me yelled his name. He was moving faster and deeper and we started to say each other name like a prayer. "Oh Lucius, I'm so close."

"Good pet, now, let me help you explode together." He said before starting to finger my clit and moving faster. We didn't last longer after that and we climaxed together. He collapsed on top of me and we fell sleep fast.

We woke up with a knock on the door. I opened my eyes and nuzzled Lucius neck while he laughed softly.

"Lucius, Mia, we need to be at the sitting room soon. Druella is waiting for us." Severus said.

"We are coming soon" Lucius said and moved inside me making me moan softly. "We will be there is some minutes."

"Hmm, this a good wake up." I said pushing my bun into him.

"We don't have a long time so this have to be quick, are you ready?" he asked and started to pump fast.

"Oh lord, please, faster," I said feeling close to my orgasm.

"Oh love," he said as he move fast getting us close to the edge. We exploded together and we stayed five minutes holding each other and telling silly things into our ear. I was so in love with him. "Come love, mother is waiting."

We put our robes and we went to the sitting room where tipsy was preparing a brunch. There were many types of finger food and everybody was waiting for us.

"Good to see you, now come here so we can open the presents." Druella said

"Nice to know that I will have some grandsons" Abraxas said smirking and I blushed." What? It took you long enough."

"Abraxas! Stop embarrassing the girl!" Druella said smiling. "Tipsy can you give us the presents.

Druella got a necklace form Abraxas, a bracelet from Lucius and me and a book from Severus. Abraxas got a new golden peacock from Druella and a complicated Charm book from Severus and us. Lucius got a new broom form his father, a book from Severus and a watch from me. Severus got some potions books from Lucius and me.

I got a beautiful silver cloak from Druella, a set of knives from Severus and a journal from Lucius.

"Severus and Mia, I wanted to give you something especial and I talked with some of my friends." Abraxas said, "Do you know who Master Arcadian is?"

"He is one of Master Flamel apprentice, the best and somebody said the he would be even better that his master" Severus said and I nodded

"I heard he is developing some new theories involving the fertility and squibs problems." I said

"Yes, he is very busy and he was unlucky when his lab was destroy when an apprentice burned it last month." Abraxas said, "Now he will be taking two very promising apprentices next year in is new laboratory here at the manor"

"Wow, they are very lucky" Severus said and I nodded, "I would do anything to be able to watch him work"

"Yes, I heard his is perfection at work." I said and Abraxas laughed." Why are you laughing?"

"You are his apprentices; he will be here from next months preparing the lab. He will work here until his own lab is ready and after that, you will work over there. This is my present for you." He said smiling

"Thank you" Severus and I yelled together.

"Now, let just eat and enjoy the day. Tomorrow we need to go to the Black party and for the New Year we will have to go to the Potter party," Druella said.

For the next couples of days the activity was maddening. We went to several parties and Druella showed me off to all her friends, proud of my knowledge of the wizard's traditions. The only problem was the Black sisters as they were glaring at me every time they could.

For New Year party, we went to the Potter manor, it was big and I was sitting near Druella when she went to talk with Dorea Potter about the engagement. I sat on the library reading a book about marriage when I felt somebody entering the room.

"Hmm the little bookworm is alone. What can I do for you? "Black asked. "Where is your perfect boyfriend?"

"He is talking with his friends and I wanted to rest a little before the drinks. What do you need Black?" I asked harshly.

"I don't know, maybe we can get to know better" he said and I stood up trying to leave the room.

I saw the door closed and a lock spell was casted. I was in problems. He went to my side and I could see how tall he was. He tilted my chin and looked into my eyes.

"What did he do to win you over me?" he asked, "maybe you only need a little taste and you will leave the snake."

"Leave alone Black! I love Lucius and we will be together." I yelled

"Just be carefully, I know my little cousins are preparing something for you, I could protect you." Black said.

"No, just let me go, I will not be by your side, I'm with Lucius." I said trying to open the door.

After some minutes, Black was tired of waiting and came near me, pushing me to the wall. He sniffed my hair and moaned.

"I can see why the Slytherin prince loves you so much, you are tasty." He said into my ear

"PLEASE leave me alone! Somebody help," I yelled

"Don't be a killjoy! Just a little kiss or maybe more." He said laughing and pressed his lips into mine.

I felt dirty, I just wanted this to end and run to Lucius's arms. I need him to comfort me badly. I felt Black's hand trying to go under my skirt and I started to cry.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Lucius yelled and he took me into his arms. Lupin and Abraxas were behind him with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. Orion Black was mad and took Black by the collar of his shirt.

"Miss Logan, I'm so sorry for this. He will be punish and he will apologize later. He is drunk but this not excuse his behavior." Orion Black said, "Abraxas, I will do whatever you ask to repair this offence to your house."

"We will talk later, I need to take her to our house and see if she need some healing. Charlus, I hope you don't mind if we leave early." Abraxas said and Mr. Potter nodded. "Lucius go find Severus and your mother. Jean, come I will take you home."

He took me into his arms and apparated us home. He was worried and he started to run several test to see if I need some healing. He was content after I took one potion for my headache. By this time Lucius, Severus and Druella were home. They were so angry and they were talking about a compensation.

"Please, everybody, I think I have a good idea for this." I said smirking

"Oh, I'm just scared. Is not good when you smile like this." Severus said

"What do you think about putting him into tutoring the first years in potions?" I said, "You know how much he loves to study."

"You are a genius," Lucius said laughing

"I know." I said blushing, "tomorrow we need to pack as we are returning to the school the day after tomorrow."

"We are going to miss you; I hope you can come here for the Easter, if not we will go to see you in Hogsmeade." Abraxas said.

I was happy to see that Abraxas was a little better with Druella. I knew they talked about her infidelity and Lucius said they were working out this problem. She helped me pack and put some new robes and books that she bought me over the holydays. I was so spoil by them.

The train ride was nice and we could talk with our friend. They all knew about my accident with Black and they were appalled with his attitude.

The first day of school was interesting as we got the top ten list of the students. I was first with Severus and Lucius behind me. Lily Evans was third and Potter was after her. Black was not in the list.

The red menace was angry with me as I stole her place she said, forgetting that Lucius and Severus were on the list also. She tried to hex me sometimes but my shield was better and she only got the humiliation on return as the other student laughed at her.

The news of Potter engagement with her were shocking as she despite the traditions. She only wanted the name and the fortune that came with it. James was so in love with her that it was a pity to see them.

The month went by and soon we were facing the NEWTS. I was so nervous that Lucius had to use all his skills to make me relax. We spent every minute available on the ROR, talking, kissing and making love. Severus said we were hard to stomach and I told him he was jealous. I did not know how hard was for him at the moment, to see his first love acting like a little tart.

The week of our test came fast and we did not have the time to talk or do anything as we were trying to get the highest marks of our year. I remembered that when I passed the tests the first time, I got two points more than Severus did but I could not get closer to the top score, which I now knew, was my own.

The day after the test ended, we organized a party in or dorms. Severus was sad and I could not make him talk. He promise me that we would speak at the manor. He said that something happened and he needed my help.

The graduation day was a sunny one. Lucius was leading me to the hall when we heard Black calling us.

"Jean, Lucius! I need to speak with you." He said and we nodded," I want to apologize again for being an arse with you. I learned that is not because my family is a crazy one I have to think all the Slytherin are the same. Can I owl you after? Maybe we can meet with Lupin to have some drinks."

"Owl us and we will see but do not tell Potter or Evans about this." Lucius said and I nodded. "Now let's go to the hall."

We entered the hall and all the families were there, we needed to sit on the front and wait for the speeches to start. The headmaster spoke about our promotion and all the challenges we will have with the impeding war and the divisions in our society. He talked about the importance of a unify wizard world and how to prevent a civil war.

After that, he started to give the certificates and we waited for us to be call.

"I want to call a very special lady. She arrived this year from the States and she worked hard to get her NEWTS, she got the highest marks in our records and we want to honor her giving her the Hogwarts medal for Excellency. Jean Logan, please come here."

I was blushing and my house was cheering. I could see Abraxas and Druella smiling and Lilly Evans was enrage. Bellatrix and Narcisa were talking and planning something, I could see that.

Dumbledore smiled at me and gave me my certificate with a beautiful medal.

"I'm very happy for you, you did as you needed and you have a beautiful future before you; if you need me, do not hesitate to contact me." He said hugging me and patting my head.

"Thank you headmaster." I said smiling and I left the podium.

The trunks were ready and Tipsy took them home. Abraxas wanted to go to Diagon alley to buy the robes we would need to start our apprenticeship two days later and Lucius wanted to buy some robes for his new post. I missed Crocks so I wanted to buy a new familiar. Crocksands died last year and I never had the time to buy a new one.

I entered the shop and I saw a beautiful black kitten that was sleeping on the counter. She woke up and jumped at me, siting on my shoulders.

"Ah, she finally found somebody she is able to be around. She did no let anybody to approach. She is a knezzel." The man said.

"I use to have a half knezzel, he was rather difficult." I said smiling at the kitten. "I will call her moon."

Moon was purring happy and I took everything I needed for her. Lucius looked at me smugly and told me she could sleep on our room but not in our bed. Moon looked at him and purred happy. Severus laughed when moon hid in one of his pockets.

We ended taking lunch in a restaurant and we went home rather late. The next morning would be the first lesson with our master and we were anxious to meet him.


	4. Blood ties and family

I do not own Harry Potter

I know I'm rushing a little but the story is in the present so I want to go there. I will try to make the next chapters with more details about these two.

Oups, I want to thank incoherentlove for telling me some mistakes on the chapter; I tried to fix what I could. Thanks again

HerPOV

I woke up early and I ran into the shower. I wanted to be ready for our first lesson with Master Arcadian. I knew he was stern and he did not like his apprentices to be late. I found Severus outside my room and we went together to the kitchen to take our breakfast. Abraxas was there reading the newspaper.

"Ready for you first day?" Abraxas asked, "you master told me you could have breakfast and that he would wait on the dungeons. The lab is ready to work and brew."

"I cannot wait to start learning from him." I said and I took a toast. "Do you think we would be able to start our project next year?"

"We need the mastery to have the license. We could work with our master in order to have the money we will need to pay the licenses and to buy a place." Severus said and Abraxas snorted.

"Do you think I did not prepare everything for you already? I have a proposition for you. If you finish your mastery under one year, I would give you your first shop as a present. You will only have to brew for me when I would need it." Abraxas said and we beamed at him.

"Thank you Abraxas, we will do our best." I said and Severus nodded.

I followed Severus to the dungeons and we found a big laboratory with everything we could need to brew.

"Mr. Snape, Miss Granger, come over here and I will give you the rules for your apprenticeship." Master Arcadian said and we sat in the couch near the hearth. "I want to welcome you and to thank you for letting me teach you this year."

"We are happy for this opportunity and we thank you for choosing us." Severus said.

"I heard a lot about you last year, the best of your year, excellent on your brewing skills. I talked with you potion professor and he was adamant about you." Master Arcadian said, "My name is John Arcadian, I want you to call me John and I want you to feel at ease with me. We need to trust in each other in other to brew some of the potions we need to prepare for our customers and to create new ones. I will call you by your first names also."

"Thank you John, what do you want to do in the first day?" I asked

"I want to tell you the rules of this lab. First, you will work from 8 am until 4 pm. We will take a break for lunch in our lab and we will retake our brews after eat. Second, you need to prepare a project that will be supervised. The last rule is that you will not create any kind of potion until I give you the go. You can write your ideas but you will not brew them until I approve them." John said, "Now I want a full list of the potions you can brew without instructions."

We sat on the desk, writing down the potions and I realized I could do more than I thought. Severus had a longer list but my potions were more difficult than his were. John read the list and was impress by our knowledge.

"Good, today we will work on the store room. You need to know where everything is and how to move around the lab." John said and we followed him. We had a short break at lunch and we worked until he sent us to rest.

After a tea with Druella, I went to the library where Abraxas was waiting for me. He said he had something to show me.

"Look, this is an ancient charm to make the high heels you use comfortable, I thought you would love this." he said and I beamed at him.

In the last days, Druella told me I had to get use to the high heels as they are more elegant and the future Lady Malfoy needs to be elegant always. Sometimes I think she is having fun pampering me and making me feel like a little princess. Lucius told me she wanted a little girl and she had a lot of health problems so she could not bear a second child.

"Thanks Abraxas, this would help me a lot. Shall we go to dinner? They are waiting for us."

For the next four months, we had the same routine. From Monday to Friday, we would work with John until 4 pm, after I would have some lessons with Druella or I will go to the library with Abraxas. After diner, I would spend some alone time with Lucius. He was so passionate and I was so in love with him. We wanted to get marry after I got my mastery and our store was working. I would take a month off for the honeymoon.

At the end of October, I was so sick that John did not let me go to the lab and told me to rest. As I emptied my stomach for the fourth time, Druella entered to my room.

"Jean! What is going on? Lucius told me yesterday you were feeling down but he did not tell me you were so sick." Druella said.

"I'm just so dizzy and I cannot keep anything down." I said

"Feeling tired, your breasts are sore, you are crying all the time?" Druella asked and I nodded, "Oh dear!"

I was confused when she took me into her arms crying telling me to sit down before opening the door and yelled for the other to come.

"LUCIUS, ABRAXAS, SEVERUS! COME HERE NOW!" Druella yelled and sat next to me.

They entered the room and they looked at us confused and scared.

"Druella, is there something wrong?" Abraxas asked weary.

"Think Ab, she feels dizzy, she is tired, she is vomiting and she is emotional. Does this ring a bell?" Druella said and Abraxas paled.

He looked at my stomach and took his wand out, pointing at me. I winced and he smiled softly.

"Is ok Jean, I just need to check something." He said and he muttered an incantation. A soft blue glow shone over my stomach and Druella was crying softly. "Oh dear, I'm just so happy."

"What is going to Father?" Lucius asked a little angry.

"I know you don't recognize the charm because we only teach this to marry couples. Jean, you are pregnant, we will have a little Malfoy boy in 8 and a half months." Abraxas said tears in his eyes.

"Love! I'm so happy!" Lucius said into my ear.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm a muggleborn, this baby will be a halfblood." I said looking down.

"This boy will be my son, a Malfoy and he will be the light of my eyes. He and all the children you would give me." Lucius said kissing me.

"Jean, I'm so happy for you!" Severus said kissing my cheek.

I was looking at Druella, she was crying softly in Abraxas arms and I went to sit near her. She took me in her arms again and we cried together.

"I lost my mother some months ago and I would love if you teach me about this pregnancy and how to nurse my baby." I said

"It would be an honor." She said kissing my head.

When I told John, he made a list of potions I would no brew anymore and the ones that I would brew instead. They were more complicated and it could be a good inversion for our shop if I could brew them as they were very expensive to buy. John was happy with our project, the wolfbane. I had some ideas about this and I could see Severus was well advance before I started to work with him. We would say it was almost all his work.

Lucius was happy, his work in Malfoy Company was interesting and he would travel sometimes to France. I was getting use to the nice chocolates and food he would bring from there. He was planning to take a six months break after the baby would be born. He said he wanted to have a strong lien with his heir. I told him I would believe that after he would change his diapers and he scowled at me.

"Do you think a diaper would scared me?" he said and I laughed.

"Nope, but you did not look at your face when I told you that. You will be a great father Lucius." I said kissing his nose.

Severus entered the room and looked bad. The last month, he would go out and come back looking sad. I knew something was happening but he did not wanted to talk about this. The floo was on and Remus was calling us.

"Lucius, we need to go to your house. We need to talk with Severus!" Remus said and Lucius looked at Severus asking for his permission. Severus nodded and Lucius opened the floo for them.

Remus and Sirius sat with us on our suite. They said we need some privacy.

"Severus, I don't know what to say. We never thought she could be like this." Remus said

"I don't understand how she could use you like this! Is horrible!" Sirius said

"I should know something was off when she told me she wanted to give me a chance after he broke up with her." Severus said and closed his eyes.

"Sev, what happened?" I asked confused.

"Lily sent me an owl two months ago; she said she wanted to meet me. I went and she told me she broke up with Potter, she said she wanted to give us a chance and I took it." He said softly. "She only want Potter to get mad at her dating me. She broke up with me when he proposed again last week. They got marry today."

"Oh, Sev" I said hugging him and crying on his shoulder.

"I should be more realistic, why she would want to be with me?" Severus asked

"Maybe because you are a nice guy once you let us in?" Remus said. "She was a bitch with you. I told her not to talk to me again."

"I told James I do not want anything to do with her." Sirius said. "Let's drink and hope everything would be better soon. Severus, you need to go out with us and we will help you find a new bird man!"

"I will let Lucius come with you if you promise me not to do anything to wild." I said and they laughed.

"How about our little friend, do you have a name for him?" Sirius asked

"Not really, we will tell you as soon as we decide. Will you eat dinner with us?" Lucius asked and they nodded.

We had a good diner with Druella, Abraxas and the boys. It was a good surprise to know that when they were not next to Potter or Evans, they could be fun and good to be around. Only Peter was still around Potter all the time. After diner we went to the rose garden, I wanted to tell Lucius I chose a name for our baby. I could not tell him why, but I hoped he would buy my excuse.

"I think you want to tell me something pet." Lucius said

"Hmm, yes, I was thinking about a name I would love for our baby." I said smiling

"Tell me," Lucius said kissing my nose.

"I would love to call him Draco; he will be my little dragon." I said, "I love to see the stars and I love the Dragon stars."

"Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy, it sounds good." Lucius said, "I need to prepare the presentation and the naming. I'm sure my father would like to make a party on the gardens for him."

Over the next days, Druella and Abraxas explained to us the tradition of the naming and the how to introduce our baby to the old families. I was scared he would be born out of the wedlock but they told me not to worry as I was already part of the family. He would be the Malfoy heir.

I had a good pregnancy and I spent a lot of time on the rose garden talking to my baby. I was sad thinking I would leave him soon and I knew there was nothing I could do to prevent that. I sent an owl to the headmaster and we talk about this. He told me not to worry, that everything would be ok and that usually there is a reason for everything in life; I gave him two letters, one for Lucius and one for Severus. He would give them theses letter when I would disappear in the future. This could help them deal with the memories and the pain.

I was sitting on the bench when Severus came to me, crying softly. I held him and let him cry for a while.

"Sev, what happened?" I asked softly

"She is pregnant and I not sure if it not mine. I made love with her while we dated and I was her first but she was with him also at least one time. This baby would be mine and she or he will grow up as a Potter." Severus said hugging me hard. "I'm afraid nobody would ever love me."

"Severus Snape, you will find somebody who will love you. You are amazing and so smart. If I woldn't be with Lucius, I would go after you." I said and he blushed.

"Care to tell me why are telling him this?" Lucius said glaring at me.

"Lu, I'm just telling something obvious, Severus is too handsome but I love him as my brother, so not problem." I said smirking," Sev, when you will be ready, I will help you find a good partner for you."

He nodded and hugged me before nodding at Lucius and leaving us on the garden.

"Is he ok?" Lucius asked

"No for the moment, we will need to be around him, to help him. We need to prepare a good Christmas evening for him. Maybe you father will help us find the perfect gift." I said kissing his neck and trying to open his shirt.

"Love, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Lucius said playing with my hair.

"Love, the healer said I'm ok, we will not hurt Draco if we make love. I miss you." I said and he laughed.

"Minx, we made love this morning." He said picking me up and taking me to our room.

We spent the next three hours in our room, making love and thinking about our future wedding after the birth. Druella wanted to wait until Draco was older to carry the ring for us. She made some little clothes for him and her friends would come to help her with the nursery, she chose to use a dragon theme. The house elves were preparing Tipsy who would take care of our baby as his nanny.

On Christmas evening, Severus was looking better. His work with John was great and our project was even better. Remus said he would be our test subject and Sirius would help us to control Moony as they call the wolf. Sirius was an animagus and he was big enough to control it. Abraxas said they would keep the secret about him.

The dinner was fantastic; the house elves prepared the traditional food plus my favorite ones. I was entering my second trimester and my stomach was a little bigger. Druella wanted to buy some dresses to show off the belly and I laughed at this.

The next morning found us in the sitting room with Sirius and Remus. We invited them to have brunch with us and we laughed a lot.

Sirius got some leather gloves from Potter, a book from Remus, necklace with a golden bone from Severus (a very bad joke about his animagus form), a robe from Abraxas and Druella and a watch from Lucius and me.

Remus got book from Potter, Sirius, Severus, Lucius and me. Abraxas and Druella gave him a key to a small house near the sea. They said he could spend his transformation there in safety.

Abraxas got books from everybody, he laughed saying he was thinking about buying them. Druella got books from us and a very expensive set of robes from Abraxas.

Lucius got a new broom from his parents, books from Severus, Remus and Sirius and I gave him a locket with my picture and an empty space to put Draco's picture after he would be born.

I got books from Remus and Sirius about motherhood. Druella gave me a book from the Malfoy mothers about the traditions to follow in the family. Abraxas gave me a necklace with sapphires and diamonds. Severus gave me a potion journal and Lucius gave me a journal to write all my experiences while expecting and the first year of my Draco's life.

Severus was looking to the hearth, not daring to open his presents.

"Here, this is my present." Sirius said blushing and I smiled. I could see Black blushing often when he was speaking with Sev.

Severus took the present and opened finding some vials. They were made of crystal and have different jewels on them. I knew they were very expensive and difficult to find.

"Thank you Sirius," Severus said and Sirius nodded.

"Here, catch this" Remus said. Severus opened and he was happy with a very rare book about unicorn and basilik potions.

"This is from me and Abraxas." Druella said giving him the deeds for his familiar house Spinster end. "Your father sold this last month and we bought it for you."

"Thank you, this mean a lot to me." Severus said smiling softly.

"Severus, after thinking I realized we have one present for you. We made this with love and we wanted you to have a part of this also." I said taking his hand and putting them on my belly. "We want you to be his godfather, if anything happened to us, we want you to be there for our Draco."

"It would be my honor," he said hugging me and taking Lucius's hand. "I would never thanks you enough for giving me the chance to be your friend."

"I have a second gift for you, a both side gift if you wanted. Is mine to give and your to take." I said rambling, as I was scare of his rejection.

"Woman, tell me already. It looks like you are scared to death." He said smirking.

"As you know, I don't have any family left. My parents died and I did not have siblings." I said and I breathed slowly to find some courage. "I want to make a blood bond with you. I want you to be my brother."

I heard him gasped and I looked down, trying to hide myself into Lucius arms. I did not succeeded as I felt Severus arms around me and his hand forcing my head up. He looked into my eyes searching for deceive and when he found none, his eyes warmed.

"Jean, are you sure? Why?" he asked

"I love you; you are the brother I would love to have. I want my little one to be bound with you too; I want us to be your family." I said

"Lucius are you ok with this?" Severus asked.

"Yes, she explained everything to me and I can see why she want this. We talked with my parents and they are pleased to have you in our family, so welcome." Lucius said.

"I have everything ready for the ceremony." Abraxas said, 'just come here and I will perform it while they are the witness."

We moved next to the table and Abraxas told us to put our hand over a big black bassinet. It belong to the Malfoy family. Lucius came next to us and put his hand.

"Hey, he will be my brother also, he will be a Malfoy on blood; do not worry my brother, you will able to use your family name." Lucius said. "I have my love because of you, I will never forget that."

Abraxas was chanting and pulling a black knife from an old holster. The blade was black as coal but it was cold and made me shiver as it cut my wrist. The blood mixed and glowed together and I felt some changes on my body.

I looked at Severus and his hair was shiny and not oil looking, his nose was not hook but it was still big. Lucius was a little taller and more hunky. They were looking at me smiling softly. I went to the mirror and I gasped. My hair was black and straight, my eyes were now a light golden and my nose was similar to Lucius.

"I can say you took the best of us." Severus said smiling, "come sys, Draco needs some chocolate."

"Good idea, now we will eat and spend the rest of the day around the fire." Abraxas said giving us a good cup of chocolate.


	5. My dear son

I don't own Harry Potter

I hope you like this. I will be posting some chapters soon from some of my stories and a new one I think.

HerPOV

At the beginning of March, I was sitting on the rose garden writing on my journal when I saw Severus walking down the garden. He was sad and talking to himself.

"Sev! Come here" I called him wanting to know what could put him in that state of mind.

"Jean, nice to see you sis, I was thinking about you." He said and sat down near me.

"Something is bothering you. Tell me and maybe I can help you," I said and he nodded. After some minutes, he shook his head and looked at me.

"The last months were difficult as I had to accept that my first love was using me. First to enter to the wizard word and after to make this bully marry her. I have great friends who helped me feel better and now, I so confused." He said looking at his feet.

"Are you attracted to somebody?" I asked guessing who could be.

"Arg, I don't know. This is crazy, I never thought about this possibility, I mean I hated this person so much and I can't stop thinking about it?" he said scowling.

"Do I know him?" I asked smirking

"How? How could you know this?" he asked me

"Well, I was looking around sometimes, I saw somebody blushing around you and in the last month I could see you blushing also. This person usually is a slut, he is very shy around you, and he doesn't dare to look at your eyes." I said

"This is mad, I cannot possibly be attracted to him like this. He would never look at me twice. He bullied me for seven years, Merlin's balls!" he yelled

"I think you need to talk with him and ask him what he feel about you. Sometimes I think everything was only the sexual tension between you that made him bullied like he did." I said and he blushed

"Would bother you if I ask him out?" Severus asked

"No, at least he is our friend." I said smirking, "go floo him and tell him to come for a cup of tea. You can use your chamber to have more privacy. I will tell Lucius and his parents he is helping you with our project."

"I will try but if this finish bad, you will be my personal slave until I say so." He said before kissing my head and leaving the garden.

I hope Sirius would give him a chance. I knew he was over the heels with Severus but this would be a big change for them.

SevPOV

I was standing near the hearth trying to find the worlds to persuade Sirius to come to talk with me when I heard the floo activating and I saw Sirius calling me.

"Severus, are you there?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I asked wearily

"I just got a patronus from Jean telling me you have some problems with your project and you may need some help." Sirius said and I smirked thinking about my little sis try to help me; she knows me too much.

"Well, I was thinking to call you and I was near the hearth trying to floo you before you did it. Do you want to come over?" I asked crossing my fingers.

"Yes, just give me ten minutes and I will be there. Are we using the lab or are we staying in your chambers?" he asked

"Just floo to my chambers. I will have some tea prepared for us." I said and he nodded cutting the call.

Jeez, I will tickle her senseless next time I see her. I ordered some tea from the elves and I checked my clothes, cleaned my teeth and sat on the couch waiting for Sirius to arrive. I was so nervous, I never told somebody out like this; even with Lily, she told me to go out, I just was too afraid of rejection that I never told her what I felt.

"Sev, nice to see you man. Hmm my favorite cake, thank you." Sirius said sitting next to me. "Tell me how about your project? What is not working?"

"is a simple thing, I know your animagus form will control Remus if he gets wild but usually you had Potter as a backup.' I said serving him a cup of tea. "Maybe you will need more help."

"Thank you. No, moony just need to have somebody around, we will stay indoor so the is not risk to have him attacking a bystander." Sirius said before eating a morsel of the chocolate cake, "This is heaven. Now tell me what the real reason is for you to call."

"Sirius, what are you talking about?" I said not looking at his face.

"Severus, I'm an animagus, I can feel when somebody is trying to hide something from me. Please, do not be afraid and tell me what is bothering you." Sirius said outing his cup on the table. "I think I have an idea about what is this about but you are afraid to speak."

"Well, probably, I just don't know how you will react to this. This is a little uncomfortable for me." I said standing up and pacing in front of the fire. "You need to understand that I was never in this situation before and I don't know how to deal with this."

"Severus, just tell me," Sirius said looking concern, "I thought I was your friend now."

"Sirius is not that, I just, bullocks!" I said sitting next to him, "The last months were difficult for me, I do not miss her but to think that I could have a son and not be able to be near him or her is hard. I had everybody helping me and it made everything easier to deal with but in the last two month I started to feel something a little disturbing to me."

"Ok, I'm listening; tell me how can I help you?" Sirius said looking at his hands. It was endearing to see him so shy.

"I think I'm attracted to somebody and I was hoping this person would like to try a relationship with me. I know I'm not something spectacular but I could promise this person my entire loyalty and love if this person gives me a chance." I said not daring to tell him more.

"So, you want my help to seduce this person?" Sirius said sadly and looking down. "I will help you to be happy Sev, I'm you friend."

I could hear the hurt in his voice and I could not stop myself. I took his chin and I looked into his grey eyes. There were tears starting to fall softly down his face. I brushed them with my fingers and I bent down kissing him softly. He froze for a second and kissed me back. After some minutes, I broke the kiss and I smiled at him.

"So, do you think I can have a chance with this person?" I asked smirking

"Oh, you stupid Slytherin, I thought you were after somebody else, how could you…" he said and I shut him up with a kiss.

He was so tasty and I never felt this before. I entangled my fingers on his hair and I heard him moan with pleasure. I opened his mouth with my tongue and he responded with enthusiasm. Silly Gryffindor. I fell his hand traveling down my chest and trying to open my shirt.

"Sirius are you sure about this?" I asked

"I waited over a year to have you like this," he said tearing my shirt and throwing it to the floor.

"Hmm, are you sure you want to be ravish, little one?" I asked as my dominant part was stirring inside me.

"Oh, Sev, I'm yours." Sirius moaned when he heard my low voice.

I pushed him to the bed, starting to undress him and taking my clothes, I sat on his legs giving him a complete view of my naked body. He was shivering and moaning with anticipation. I stroke his chest before claiming his lips again. I felt his hand my cock and he pushed me to my back. He kissed my chest, biting my nipples and lapping my navel. He took my dick and licked the head, tasting the precum. I was groaning and I growled loud when he took me in his mouth while playing with my balls. I buckled my hips trying to get deeper and I felt the back of his throat. As he was working on my staff, I caressed his ass, it was so beautiful and I stroke his cock while I muttered a lubricant spell on my fingers. I pressed one finger on his entrance and he moaned.

"Are you ready?" I asked and he buckled his arse against my finger forcing it inside his hole. I pumped him hard and he sucked harder. I entered a second finger and I realized he was too tight. "This is you first time?"

"Yes, I never did this before and when I realized I was gay, I wanted to be with you so I waited" Sirius said blushing. I moaned and I pushing him to his back, claiming his lips hard as I entered the third finger into his arse. He was ready and I pulled out my finger making him groan from the loss. I looked at him asking his permission and he nodded.

I put the head of my cock near his entrance and slowly I started to enter him. This was perfect, it was tight and warm and nothing I could have before was like this. When I was fully bury inside him, I stay still to give him some time to adjust to my size. He has his eyes close and I could see some tears on them. I kissed him softly, asking for his forgiveness when he looked at me smiling.

"You feel so good, it hurts a little but is getting better, try to move love." He said and I complied.

I move slowly, pulling out and thrusting in a little faster. We tried to find a rhythm and after some minutes, he was yelling his pleasure and asking for more.

"Oh, love, faster, harder, I need to feel you inside me!" Sirius was yelling.

"Sirius, I want you in your knees now." I said pulling out and shifting our position before slamming into him hard. "God, you feel so good, so tight."

We were losing control and I fuck him as hard as I could while he yelled at me to take him harder and faster. I took his cock in my hand and I stroke him hard getting closer to the edge. I want him to come with me and I pushed him harder to his orgasms; when he yelled my name, I bit him hard on is shoulder, marking him as mine.

We stayed on the bed catching our breath; he was in my arms and he was kissing softly my chest. How a handsome man like this could like to be with me?

"Don't" Sirius said

"What?" I asked

"I can heard you thinking and I will tell you this", Sirius said looking into my eyes, "I love you, I just want to be with you even if we have to hide this from everybody I don't care. I just want to be with you. Always."

"So do I. For the moment, it could be a good idea to have only our best friends to know about this. I don't want you to have problems with your parents and with the war is better like this." I said sadly

"Just promise me to no give up even if is difficult." Sirius said and I nodded.

I was thinking about a second round when I heard a knock on the door.

"Severus, is nice to know you are a happy young man but next time remember to use silence spells" Abraxas said, "we expect you at diner in ten minutes with Sirius as we need to talk about some rules, young man"

"Yes sir, we will be there," I said shyly

I was so embarrassed, Sirius was laughing and I could hear Abraxas laughing as he was leaving the wing.

"Love, this will be ok, they love you." Sirius said, "I can stay with you tonight if you want."

"It was an option not to stay?" I asked and he laughed again

"I never thought I could be with you like this. I love you so much." Sirius said

"I love you to pup," I said smirking.

HerPOV.

Yes, in the end my idea was a good to call Sirius if the yelling and moans from my brother room said something. The only problem is that now I was so randy and Lucius was in the office. Dam, I will have to wait until the evening.

I went to the sitting room where Druella was taking tea with Abraxas. They were laughing and talking about the lovebirds.

"I know it was mean, but you can imaging his voice when he answered. Now it will be funnier to see Lucius when he realize his brother is dating Black." Abraxas said

"Mean one, I will have to punish you later," Druella said smirking and I laughed.

"It seem tonight we will have to remember to put the silence spells all around the house." I said and they laughed.

The floo activated and Lucius was entering the sitting room. He was so beautiful and I was so randy thanks to my brother. I run to his side and I kissed him hard. He took me in his arms and pulled away looking at his parents.

"Love, I promise after diner I will be yours for the night." Lucius said, "Now we need to eat."

"Ok, let's go to the dining room" I said following them into the room where Severus and Sirius were waiting for us.

Severus was blushing and Sirius was glowing in happiness. Lucius was confused as a shy Severus was something new for him. We started to eat and Lucius was looking oddly at his friend. He was drinking some wine when he decide he had enough.

"Severus, why are you so embarrassed? Lucius asked and we laughed making Severus blushes stronger. "Somebody can tell me what is going on?"

"Lucius, I don't know how to tell you this but" Severus started to say and as a good Gryffindor Sirius had enough.

"He is trying to tell you that he is my boyfriend." Sirius said before kissing Severus softly on his lips.

"What! How this happened?" Lucius asked

"Well son, I thought I already explain that when two wizards love each other," Abraxas started to said smirking.

"I know that father, is just I thought they hated each other. Are you happy Sev?" Lucius asked

"Yes, I love him Lu and he loves me too even if I don't understand why. We want this to be a secret for now. Only you, Remus and john will know about this." Severus said and Lucius smiled

"So, I'm happy for you. Wow Black, you are going to be my brother!" Lucius said laughing.

"Don't remember me, I'm dating a Slytherin. Maybe I need to call Remus and tell him or he will be mad for not knowing." Sirius said

"Ah, my little Gryffindor pup, go floo you bestie." Severus said smiling and Sirius left the room. "He is perfect"

"Yes, we know, now can we eat?" Lucius said

We started to eat and Sirius came back telling Remus would be at the manor to a late cup. He was busy trying to find a good job. I wanted to speak with Abraxas to see if he could find something for Remus at his company. Druella was spoiling me again and we had my favorite cake for desert. Abraxas told us to use the study for our meeting with Remus and we went there to wait for him. He came at ten pm and sat on the chair. We was smirking and looked like the cat who ate the canary.

"Sirius, you said you have something to tell me?" Remus asked.

"Well, as you remembered I told you I had a crush on one person for the last two years at least and I never thought this person could want me. I just found out that this person wanted me, actually I think it could be more." Sirius said shyly and Remus started to laugh.

"So, finally you grew some balls and you told Severus you were panting after him." Remus said and we laughed.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked taking Severus hand.

"Well, I'm a werewolf and I can smell arousal. You see, every time you were together, the smell was difficult to stomach." Remus said smirking, "So Pads, it was a good shag?"

"Remus! I will not answer that!" Sirius said

"I will it was amazing!" Severus said smirking before claiming Sirius lips hard. "So, are you ok with this?"

"Yes, just remember he is not use to this and he can be an asshole." Remus said.

"We want this to stay secret for them moment, only the Malfoys and you will know about this." Sirius said and Remus nodded. "So how about a good drink?"

We stayed in the study until was late. Over the next month, Sirius and Remus moved to the Manor. Remus was starting the first tests to the wolfbane and Sirius was practically living with Severus. They were so funny to see. Severus was dominant and very possessive and was not happy when other witches or wizards ogled his man. Sirius was just bewitched with his dark wizard and followed him like a lost puppy making us all laugh all the time.

I was on my seven month and Druella was showing me different robes she prepared with her friend for Draco's naming. Abraxas bought a silver crib that was already in our chambers. I told Lucius Draco would sleep with us the first two month before moving to the nursery. Tipsy was anxious learning everything about babies and spent a lot of time in the nursery or by my side pampering me. Severus and Alice, the godparents, were happy and bought many toys for their little dragon.

Lucius was so sweet with me. We spent many nights at the rose garden dreaming about our baby. I was sad thinking I will have to go for so many years but I knew his dad would be there for him, even with his mistakes Lucius always loved his son.

"Love, I was thinking about our live and how lucky I was when you arrive to the school." Lucius said

"Life is complicated and we have a war near us. I want you to promise me that you will do whatever you need to do to protect our little Draco." I said tears on my eyes.

"why are you talking like this?" you scare me love." Lucius said.

"I was thinking about my parents they just had a good trip to rest and they died, life is not fair sometimes and I want to know that if one of us is no longer here, the other will protect our little one." I said softly

"I will do whatever it takes to protect my family." He said looking into my eyes.

He put me in his lap and I strangled him feeling his hard cock near my core. I moved and he growled.

"Why, not snickers? I don't think this is a very elegant choice." Lucius said pressing his hips to mine.

"Shut up and take me," I yelled and he complied.

After some minutes, we were naked, shagging hard and he was pumping inside me from behind when we heard a gasp.

"Fuck! Lucius this is my sister, how you dare to do this to her in the gardens?" Severus was yelling and Sirius was laughing hard.

"You asshole, I told you not to come here tonight as I was preparing something for her." Lucius said angry while he helped me to put a robe. "What do you need?"

"Your father sent me to tell you the Blacks are coming today and you are expected for diner." He said leaving the garden, "come Sirius, we need to find out why you dear mom is coming tonight."

We laughed and went to our room to get dress, it would be interesting to see the possible reaction Sirius's father would have when they would see their son leaving at the manor with Severus.

Druella was an excellent host and placed everybody around the table. Abraxas was next to Orion Black and Druella next to Walburga. I was sitting between Orion and Sirius and Remus was sitting between Walburga and Severus. Lucius was in the end of the table facing Abraxas.

She chose a very fancy menu with elves wine to make this meeting easier. For desert, we have a selection of cakes and a sweet wine. After diner, Abraxas invited us to the sitting room to take a drink.

"So Sirius, I did not know you were Lucius's friend." Orion Black said.

"Actually we are good friends. Jean and Severus are good to be around." Sirius said

"Orion, you son is living at the manor, he like to spend time with our children, he is preparing to take the auror training next year." Abraxas said.

"What about your potion skill?" Walburga asked

'Severus is helping me to improve my skills." Sirius said and Remus chuckled

"Remus? Why are you laughing at this?" Orion asked

"Well, is difficult to explain. I just don't know how to say this." Sirius stammered.

"Are you trying to say that you finally settle down with somebody?" Walburga asked.

"Well yes, I hope you don't hate me too much." Sirius said looking down.

"No, we will just try to put you back in our family tree. Nice choice son. Severus welcome to the family." Orion said and Severus blushed

"Thank you sir." Severus said taking Sirius hand and kissing it.

"Nice, I just need to find a good time to prepare the wedding." Walburga said and Severus choked

"Mother, we only have one month together, do not scare him. We want this to be secret for a while." Sirius said trying to help Severus.

In the end, we had a good evening and the Black were nice to be around. I never thought this possible when I remembered the portrait on the Black Manor.

On the middle of May, we tested the wolfbane for the first time and it was a very positive result. Remus could spend his first calm full moon in year sleeping next to Pads; John told us he would start looking for the registration forms and that he would be our back up on the final presentation.

Severus was so happy that he disappeared in his room with Sirius for three days. To our lucky, he did put some silence spells and we were only amuse by his reaction. When Sirius was able to go out, he was so angry with him that he glared at him for one day not letting him even touch his hand.

"Stupid prat, he did not remember his size and I'm having a bad time walking." He was muttering and I laughed hard. "I will remember this when you have to give birth."

"Sorry, I was not laughing at you; I just as thinking about my stoic brother losing his control like this. Where is he?" I asked

"I told him he needed to make it up with me if he want to enter our room tonight." Sirius said and I saw Severus entering with his favorite cake and a little stuffed dog.

"I'm sorry love, I will be carefully, I promise" Severus said and Sirius smiled

"You prat, it hurts" Sirius said and Severus kissed him softly.

"Jean, when do you need to see your healer," Severus asked me

"She is coming tomorrow for the visit of the last month. You want to see our baby?" I asked

"Yes, I would love to see my godson." Severus said and I smiled

"She will be here at 10 am; we will meet in the sitting room. Druella and abraxas will be there also. Sirius you can come if you want." I said

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked

"Yes, you are family now." I said smiling.

That evening everything was calm, I fell sleep fast and Lucius held me, helping me to sleep. In the morning, everybody was ready to see the little Malfoy prince. Druella had prepare a good breakfast with all my favorites. Abraxas canceled all his appointment to be with us and Lucius told his second to control the meeting he would be having that morning. When the healer arrived, we were all waiting anxious.

"I can see the happy family waiting to have their princes with you. Come dear, sit on the couch and will check for everything." She said helping me to sit on the couch. She move her wand over my belly and we saw the projection of my womb. "Good, everything is perfect. Draco is getting bigger and I think he will be here soon. We can predict his entrance to our world in the beginning of June." She said

Druella was holding Abraxas hands and she was crying softly. Lucius was kissing my head and Severus was beaming at his godson.

"I will always protect him, you can count with me Jean." Severus said.

"We are so happy and I cannot wait to have him on my arms." Druella said

"I can say he was to meet you also, he does not stop moving and kicking." I said caressing my side where Draco had just kick strong. "Little one, stop moving for a minute"

"You need to rest more, from now I want you to stop all the activities which can get you tired. You need to drink and rest. I want you to be prepared so I will give Druella some instructions. Did you practice with Lucius for the birth?" the healer asked

"Yes, I also practiced with Severus and Druella. If Lucius is not at home, they can help me too." I said and Lucius scowled.

"I took the next month off dear, so I will be there as soon as you begin you labor." Lucius said.

I spent the next two weeks in the rose garden and in my room. Druella asked Tipsy to bring me all my food to my room and Lucius would carry me to the gardens. On the morning of fifth of June, I woke up uncomfortable and I started to pace on the room. Lucius was sleeping and I did not wanted to wake him up as I knew I have time before the real labor began. It was a mistake as five minutes later I groaned loud as a very strong contraction hit me.

"Jean, are you ok?" Lucius asked and I shook my head. Two second after I felt something warm falling between my legs.

"I think I just broke my waters." I said and he stood up fast sending a patronus to his mother.

"Let me help you, is walking helping you deal with the contractions? Do you want to sit down?" Lucius asked, "I will asked Tipsy to bring some ice."

"Lucius, Abraxas is calling the healer, normally she need to break water to enter labor." Druella said

"Hmm, I already did it." I said

"Why did you not tell us before?" Druella said pushing me to the bed." The healer need to check your dilatation fast, you can be ready by now."

"I did not realize I was in labor, I woke up feeling odd and the contractions arrived very fast." I said before a contraction hit again. "Lucius"

He was near me holding my hand and telling me non-sense words on my ear. I was crushing his hand but he was not complaining. The healer arrived and told them to wait outside until she would check how far I was.

"Dear Lord, you are fully dilated. Lucius, Druella, come here with the godparents." The healer said and they entered fast. "Lucius you will sit on the bed holding her, Severus and Alice, you will hold her legs and Druella come near me as you help me welcome you grandson and you will give him to his mother."

Everything was painful, I was glad to have all of them near me giving me their strength and love. Lucius was gentle and comforting; Severus and Alice did not let me fall into despair and Druella was in awe waiting for the Malfoy heir to be born. After two hour of pushing, we heard a very strong bail, almost like a roar and Draco Lucius Malfoy was born.

He was perfect; he was a little replica of his father and grandfather. His hair was white and his eyes were light grey. He has a birthmark on his shoulder, a little star like the one I have on my leg. Druella passed me my baby crying softly and I could feel the magic in this simple act. She was giving me the task of raising the next Malfoy heir.

I have my little dragon on my arms and I could remember him as a seventeen-year-old, crying for his mother who left him so many year before. It was so much for me and I cried holding him close to my heart. Lucius was caressing his head and Severus was smiling at us.

"He is perfect little sister." He said smiling. "Can I call the others to enter?"

"Yes please, I know Abraxas wants to see him." I said and he left the room, entering two seconds after with Abraxas, John, Remus and Sirius.

"I will send the owls for the naming party. Can you tell me his name?" Abraxas asked smiling

"His names is Draco Lucius Malfoy, father." Lucius said proud.

"Is a good name son." Abraxas said, "We will go now so you can rest. Jean, thank you for giving us this beautiful baby."

I nodded and they left. I was finishing nursing Draco when he fell sleep and Lucius put his on his crib. I only remembered him giving me a little kiss before falling sleep.

SevPOV (present)

I always thought I would do this with my sister by my side and here I was preparing myself to tell my biggest secret to all our friends without her. I hoped she would forgive me for this. I heard a knock and I opened my door.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked

"Yes, they need to know the true and you need to be on that stupid carpet again." I said and he smirked.

"Love, I know this will change how everybody look at you but remember that I will have your back always." Sirius said, "Here, I have this for you, do you remember the first time we use them?"

"Yes, your mother was so happy and you father was proud of you. I know that you were hurt when I told you we needed to keep this quiet because of the war and after because of my second job. I'm sorry love." I said putting my ring.

"I understood why you need me to stay at the side. It was nice to have our little moments, Azkaban was hard on us and after we needed to pretend to hate each other. Let's go our friends are waiting for us." Sirius said kissing me softly. "Are you ready to shock our friends?"

We went to the ROR where all our friend were waiting for us. Remus, Lucius and Abraxas knew about this and they were smirking. Lucius came to my side and muttered something into my ear.

"You know they always thought we were lovers and now you are telling them you were taken by the mutt. It will be a laugh to see their faces." Lucius said and I heard Remus laughing.

"Sirius, Remus told us you have some news to tell us. Nice you found Severus and told him to be here." Albus said.

"Sirius how did you do to be near the git?" Ron Weasley asked, "I know you can't stand him."

"Well you see, nineteen years ago I found I had a crush on a certain person. I never thought I would be with him and eventually I realize I was hopeless in love." Sirius said

"Do we know her?" Harry Potter asked

"This person, who was my friend at that moment, had every reason to hate me and to my surprise this person loved me and we decided to give it a try." Sirius said and everybody gasped. Usually they saw him as a womanizer and he was telling him he had a steady relationship.

"So, where is this lady?" Bill asked.

"Well, first thing, is not a lady." Sirius said

"Are you telling you are gay?" Potter asked, "But you flirt with every woman you know."

"Yes, just for the fun and because in this way nobody is expecting for me to have a serious relationship." Sirius said and I snorted.

"Is something bothering you Snape? That is bother you that my godfather had a boyfriend?" Potter asked

"Why this should bothers me, he can do whatever he wants with his boyfriend. I only hopes he remembers silence spells when we are around." I said

"That is not your problem you git!" Potter yelled.

"Harry, stop it! I did not finish my story." Sirius said. "I know everybody think my parents disowned me but in the end we could talk. They were happy about me settling down with this guy and as I was close to the Malfoys, they could see me often."

"How could this be?" Albus asked

"Do you remember when Severus was testing the wolfbane? Remus used to live at the manor. I was there also, only the Malfoy, Remus, Severus and John used to know about this." Sirius said. "We needed to hide this because of the war and after because if somebody knew about it, this could be dangerous for him."

"So Walburga was happy with you? Why is she always yelling at you," Arthur asked

"Well, she asked me to give her a grandson before she would be too old and I couldn't do it so she is mad at me for that." Sirius said. "Maybe now she will be easier to deal with. She used to love Jean also."

"Difficult to believe that. So what happened to your love?" Tonks asked.

"Well, eventually my mother wanted me to get marry and she organized a very private ceremony at the Malfoy manor with Jean and Druella help. It was so nice and we could spent a little honeymoon in Paris." Sirius said showing his ring and everybody gasped

"Sirius? Are you married? Where is he?" Harry asked, "I want to meet him, he is family."

"Well, is difficult to me to tem you about him, you know him already and I'm afraid that you will not understand this." Sirius stuttered afraid.

Stupid mutt, first he pushed me to tell them the true I was so happy to have to ourselves and now he is too afraid to speak. I smirked to Remus and I decided to be a little too bold.

"Oh, where is the courage? Where are the Gryffindor values that seems to leave you?" I said sneering at him, "This poor bloke is waiting for you to tell them and you are scare of their reactions?"

"Severus, do not push him like this," Molly told me

"Why Molly, he pushed this bloke to tell you all something he did not want to tell and he is backing down now." I said

"Why do you care about this Snape, leave my godfather alone!" Potter yelled at me and I laughed.

"Oh, you want me to leave him alone?" I said moving behind Sirius, "what could happen if I tell you I know his secret? That I can shock you with the true?"

"Severus this is stupid, stop torturing Sirius." Minerva said

"Hmm, not a chance." I said putting my arms around Sirius waist and licking my mark on his shoulder hearing them gasp. "Why should I leave my husband alone?"

"Sirius?" Potter asked looking sick, "is this true? I always thought you hated him?"

"Well we were not friends until the end of the school when we started to hang on with jean. Eventually my old crush came back and I was in love with him. We needed to hide this because of his spy duties but sometimes we could meet. Azkaban was hard on us and he helped me survive when we were in the ministry on your fifth year." Sirius said

"How did you manage to hide this form everybody?" Albus said

"Well, do you remember the summons to the Malfoy manor every Tuesday? Well I was meeting him. Lucius knew about us and he was our cover." I said

"Making everybody believe I was his plaything, I never go how they could be so stupid, I have a blood bond with this asshole, he is my brother." Lucius said, "Oups, I forgot you did not know about this."

"Blood bond?" Kingsley asked

"Yes, jean wanted to be bond with me and Lucius made it also. As a result, Jean is different after the bond. Her hair is Black like mine, her eyes are light golden and her nose is like the Malfoys." I said and everybody laughed. "She was so beautiful."

"Eww, she seem to be like a second bat of the dungeons," Ron Weasley said.

"As always, the perfect gentleman." Lucius said. "Now, we can have a good party for our dear friends and help them start they new life as a couple at last."

I was smiling, holding Sirius in my arms as he was kissing my jaw. Potter looked sick and opened his shirt. Then I saw it. A little mark on his right shoulder. It was a raven's foot, my family mark.

"Sirius! Look at his neck!" I gasped and Sirius ran to Harry.

"Harry let me see this mark, did you make a tattoo? Sirius asked

"No, Hermione found out last year I had a permanent glamour over it. She took it off and we found this mark. She said it could be a family mark but I did not find is it was from the Potter or the Evans." Potter said.

"Harry, this will be a difficult to understand but James did not have a mark and I don't think this comes from your mother's family." Sirius said.

"What are you trying to say? That my mother cheat on my father?" Harry yelled, "she was you friend Sirius, how can you talk about her like this?"

"After graduation, you father broke up with her." Sirius said angry. "She was so mad about all her plan failing that she made a very bold move."

"What did she do?" Charlie asked.

"She went to the only person she knew would take her without questions as he waited to have her almost all his life. She used him to make you father so mad to have him back." Sirius said. "Your mark show us something we were afraid to think about. She always denied the possibility telling we were mad."

"So, if James Potter was not my real father. Who is he?" Potter asked, "Are you trying to tell me my father could be alive?"

"Yes Harry but I think he is too afraid to tell you because he feels you will reject him." Sirius said.

"I don't care who he is, I could have my father with me. I wouldn't care is he was Riddle. I want to have my family with me as I don't have my sister." Potter yelled

"Ok, just try to be open mind and you will realize alone the true." Sirius said and Potter closed his eyes. "Remember what you learned in the end of the war."

Potter was remembering and I could see in his face when the memories I gave him when I thought I was dying came to his mind. He opened his eyes and look at me.

"You? Are you sure?" He asked afraid and I nodded.

I opened my shirt and I showed him my mark on my shoulder. He came near me touching the mark and looking into my eyes.

"You are my father?" he asked

"Yes, your mother told me she wanted to give us a chance and I believe her, I cry so many times thinking about the possibility and when I saw you for the first time so similar to Potter I was so sad." I said looking into his eyes. "Do you want me to check for other glamours?"

"Yes, please. I want to see what she did to prevent everybody to know the true." He said tears on his eyes.

"Albus, please, can you do this for me?" I asked my old friend.

"Of course Severus" Albus said casting the spell on Harry.

His body started to glow and change. He was getting taller and his hair was getting straight. His nose was similar to mine but smaller and his eyes were black coal. When the changes ended, he was like a little Severus. No doubt about who was his father.

"I'm sorry, I was so mean with you because I saw her betrayal and I was a prat all the time." I said

"I don't care, I have a family and I know you were protecting me. Please I want to get to know you. Can we try?" Harry asked and I smiled.

'yes Harry, I would love that son." I said smiling and taking him into my arms, holding him as he cried on my chest.


	6. Coming back

I don't own Harry Potter

For the Latin parts, I used google.

Sev POV

I was happily thrusting into Sirius's arse as hard as I could when I heard somebody knocking the door. Merlin must hate me. After many years of reduce visits, I had somebody who forgot the term newly couple. Ok, not newly but at least newly together couple. Fuck, who could be bothering me? Harry told me he would be here tomorrow and Albus told me to take my time with Sirius. I put a robe and I went to open the door finding Lucius on the Hall.

"I'm sorry Severus, I did not want to bother but we have a problem at the manor and we need your help." Lucius said looking bad.

"Come inside ant tell me, I know you wouldn't bother me if you could avoid it." I said pushing him inside.

We sat on the couches and Sirius came sitting by my side. He ordered some tea and we waited for Lucius to start telling us what was going on.

"This morning, father went to see mother. You know she is almost a vegetal, she doesn't speak or move, we need to give her some potions to make her eat and she has some nurses taking care of her." Lucius said. "She moved her eyelids today and the nurses said she is gaining some weight. We need you to check on her to see what happened."

"As you remember, she became like this after the curse took place, could be that she is starting to awake because Jean is coming back to us?" I said, "Give us some minutes to get dress and we are coming with you.

I took Sirius hand and we went to our room to change. He gave me some clothes and we dressed fast.

"Sorry love, I will make it up for you later." I said smiling

"Is ok babe, Lucius needs you, he is your brother." Sirius said. "Draco birthday was one or two months ago?"

"5th of June, now we have a little time before she will arrive. I hope she remember us, I'm afraid she would only remember me as her hated potion professor." I said sad

"Love, she will love you, for us it was 17 years, for her, it was probably five minutes. She will love us and grieve for the friends she lost like Alice and Frank." Sirius said walking to the sitting room to meet Lucius.

We flooed to the manor and Abraxas was standing on the sitting room near the hearth. He was anxious and he was drinking a firewiskey, something unusual for him.

"Severus, Sirius, nice to see you. Will you check on her?" Abraxas asked

"Yes, and hopefully I will have good news." I said, "Take me to her."

We went to the east wing were nobody was allow to enter. Even when death eaters where there, nobody dare to go. Lucius said that an ancient curse was place on those chambers that would kill the soul of the person walking the corridors. They all bought this easily especially the dark lord. Druella was lying in a comfortable bed; she had her eyes open and was not moving.

"Severus, this morning her eyes just opened for some minutes," Abraxas said and I looked at her.

She was looking at us, trying to understand where she was. She opened her mouth and try to speak but her throat was to dry. Abraxas ran to her side, helped her drink some water and sat her on his lap.

"Ab?" she said looking at her old husband not understanding what was going on. "You changed, how many years?"

"Sixteen years love, you were far from me for sixteen years." Abraxas said crying with his head buried on her hair.

"Mother?" Lucius asked

"Lucius, is that you?" you look like your father." Druella said taking Lucius hand. "Where is she? Where is my baby Draco?"

"He is not a baby anymore he is seventeen years old now. He will be here soon. I sent a patronus some minutes ago." Lucius said

"Druella, how do you feel?" I asked

"Severus, dear boy, I can see your love is near you. I'm happy to see you are still together." Druella said, "I'm ok, the curse just put me to sleep but protect my body from illness. I guess Jean is not here. The mad woman told me that if the curse was to be broken I would wake up before Jean would come back to us."

"Druella, what happened? Who made this?" Abraxas asked

"The demented black sisters, Bellatrix wanted Narcisa to marry Lucius; they wanted to have the family fortune to help the dark lord. Narcisa knew she was barren and they thought they could pass Draco as her son. That was the curse, they made her gone, they took her from your memories and they make you hate the muggleborns. For me was different because I saw them cursing her, so they chose to put me in this sleepy trance until Jean would come back." Druella said holding Abraxas on her arms.

"So, is she coming back soon?" Lucius asked

"Yes, and we need to prepare everything for her, the rose garden, we need to buy new clothes for her, your room needs a make up. We have many thing to do." Druella said, "Do you remember when she disappeared?"

"Not really, we were discussing that today." Lucius said

"She disappeared when Draco was 4 month old, the 5th of October, a day before I fell sleep." Druella said, "What day is today?"

"We are the 15th of September, so we have twenty days to prepare everything." Sirius said, "Where do you think she is appearing?"

"We were in the rose garden when she disappeared. I will be there alone waiting for her." Lucius said.

"Probably we need to tell them she is coming back, call them and tell them to come. We can show that my love is well." Abraxas said kissing Druella head. "Go, I need to talk with Druella for some minutes. Tell them to come for a tea at 4 pm."

We nodded and left the room. When Lucius was closing the door, I heard a groan and Lucius was green.

"Lucius?" are you ok?" I asked

"I swear I need a drink. I just saw father snogging mother with his hand inside her snicker and mother was stroking his dick. I was not supposed to see that! I'm scarred for life!" he said and we laughed.

"Come, I will send a patronus to Albus and I will give you a very strong brandy to forget those images. Anyway you can take this like payback for the time I have to see you shagging my little sister." I said.

"Is not the same, they are old they are not supposed to do that anymore and they marriage was a arrange one; we, the purebloods, do not do that!" Lucius said and we were roaring with laugh.

"Please Lucius stop talking or I will piss myself," Sirius said running to the bathroom.

At noon Abraxas came to the dining room carrying a very happy Druella and Lucius groaned again. Abraxas laughed and Druella blushed.

"I told you to wait until they closed the door, you asshole" she said and Abraxas smirked.

"Nobody told him to see what we were doing." Abraxas said, "Son, I think that we will have to talk about bees and flowers again."

"Father! Stop talking about that." Lucius said and sat pouting.

"Oh Lu, I missed you so much" Druella said hugging him. "Where is Draco?"

"Grandmother?" Draco asked looking at her. "I thought you were dead."

"Come here Draco, my little Draco.' She said taking Draco into her arms. "Your eyes are similar to hers, they are grey like Lucius but their form is from Jean."

"Will you tell me about her?" Draco asked

"Oh yes, just remember that she loved you so much, you were her little dragon, she was holding you all the time, she used to sing for you, she loved to kiss your feet and tickles you. You and your father were her world." Druella said.

"Is nice to know that she will be here soon. I'm just hope that she will still love me after I was so mean with her." Draco

"Draco, just remember that she always knew about this and she loved you. I could see the love in her eyes every time she took you in her arms." Lucius said, "I was jealous of you because sometimes she preferred to spend more time with you, telling me that you would grow up fast."

"When is she arriving?" Draco asked.

"Next month, in twenty days." I said and he nodded. I could see he was planning something.

"Father, I want to go to Diagon Alley to buy some gifts to mother." Draco said.

"We will go together son." Lucius said and Draco beamed at him.

At 4 pm, the order was in the manor waiting to have more news about Jean. Dumbledore was trying to calm everybody and Harry was near me, telling me about his auror training.

"So, do you have something to tell us?" Arthur asked

"Yes, as you may see here, Druella woke up today after sixteen years." Abraxas said holding her. "She fell into coma when Jean was cursed."

"Druella, so good to have you with us" Albus said, "So, this mean that she is coming back soon?"

"Yes, she will be here the 5th of October." Lucius said

"Are we going to wait for her together?" Harry asked

"I want to be there alone; I need to talk with her." Lucius said

"Why you? She will not remember anything and she will be scare." Ronald said

"Don't be stupid Weasley, for my mother will be like a little trip of five minutes." Draco said

"Oh joy, now the ferret is a loving son of her mum. Do you remember how many time you called her mudblood?" Ronald said and Draco winced.

"Ronald Weasley! If you cannot be polite you will go to the burrow! Draco did not know she was his mother and he was cursed." Molly said and we nodded.

"We don't know how she is going to be after the curse, she can be hurt or not. She will need some calm to understand what is going on." Sirius said. "In the beginning, only the persons who use to live with her need to be here. John is coming tomorrow to prepare the lab. Moony you need to move here, Tonks may come with you."

"Why are you talking like this Sirius?" Molly asked, "This is not your house."

"Molly, Sirius is a Snape-Black so he is part of the family. Remember that Lucius made a blood bond with Severus." Abraxas said. "Sirius can you prepared the room for our guests?"

"Yes Abrax, I do it right now." Sirius said bowing his head.

"Ok, now we only can wait for her to arrive." Albus said before leaving with the order.

We decided to rest and we spent the night on the manor. We had dinner, we laughed remembering how Lucius used to run after Jean when she was angry with him. He was not so happy about this but he smiled.

"Severus, John was glad about the idea of working with you in your store. I will help you with the licenses and to search for a good place to start." Abraxas said and I nodded.

"Yes thank you. Now if you excuse us, I have some business to finish with my husband." I said pitching Sirius arse.

He yelped and ran to our room while everybody laughed. I stood up and I said goodbye before following him. Oh, yes, I will have fun tonight.

"Severus, he has to work tomorrow and please silence charms!" Druella said.

Her POV (past)

I was ready for my time travel but I was nervous thinking how this would be done. Could this happen as an accident, somebody would curse me like when I came here? I hope nobody would be hurt because of this.

As they day became closer, I decided to spend more time with Draco, leaving Lucius and the rest of the family looking at me confused. They did not understand what was happening and Albus told me it could be a bad idea to tell them what I knew. Lucius was rather jealous of Draco and I did not know how to explain how I felt.

"Love, do you want to eat in our rooms or do you prefer to go out?" Lucius said looking at the garden.

"I would love to have a light diner with you in our room. I feel that the last days I was so concentrate on our little dragon that I let you alone." I said kissing his neck.

"Well, I missed you but I know that you would make it up for me eventually." Lucius said smiling softly. "I will order our food while you put Draco on the nursery."

I saw him leaving the room and I took Draco on my arms. He was so beautiful. His white hair and his grey eyes, his beautiful nose and his lovely mouth. He would be so handsome when he would be a young man. I was lucky that I never tried to flirt with him when we were at school together. I changed his diaper, I sang our song to him and I saw him falling sleep smiling, looking at the tiny dragons flying over his crib.

I came back to our room and I saw a table ready for two, candles flying around and a soft music to make this diner perfect. Lucius was wearing his formal robes and he asked me to go to our bathroom where I found the most beautiful silver dress waiting for me. I got dress quickly and I returned to the room where Lucius helped me to sit down. The food was perfect, salmon and salad my favorites with ice cream. We drank some champagne and we had some cherries to enjoy before Lucius asked me to dance with him.

He took me into his arms and kissed me hard, showing all his love and passion for me. I entangled my fingers on his hair and he moaned with pleasure as I massaged his scalp softly. He looked at me and kissed my neck as his hands starting to open my dress. I tore his shirt and pulled it down to the flood. He pushed me to the bed and ravished my nipples, pulling down my snickers and entering me with his fingers. I was so wet and ready and I was begging him to take me. He just smirked and pressed his mouth to my cunt, entering me with his tongue and pushing his middle finger on my arsehole.

"Hmm I want to try something love, will you let me do it?" Lucius asked licking my clit.

"Hmm, this is so good, if you want we can try but I want you to come inside my pussy." I said buckling my hips.

"Ok, just let me prepare you before we try, if this is too much for you, just tell me." Lucius said putting a second finger into my ass.

It was odd, not painful but it was odd. I just tried to move around his finger as I felt his tongue moving inside me. He put a third finger and I felt so full. He was so hard and I told him to try. He put me on my knees and kiss my ass before put the head of his cock on the tight entrance. He pushed inside and I tried to relax, he was so big and I was a little scare. He was entering me slow and was using his hand to play with my clit, to give me some pleasure. When he was fully bury inside me, he stilled and I breathed slowly, relaxing my muscles and trying to feel. I was so full and I started to feel my orgasm building inside me again. I buckled my hips and he moaned, pulling out and thrusting inside again. He entered my pussy with his finger and I was screaming with pleasure and asking him to move faster.

"Love, this is good, please move faster, I need to feel you deeper." I yelled and he slammed hard, losing the last control he had. "Lucius, this is so good, I just love it"

"Oh, love, I will not last long," he was yelling as he pumped hard and fast. We were moving together when he pulled out and entered my pussy hard, pushing me into the mattress and making me feel all his weight as he make me climaxed just a moment before he empty his cum on my womb. "Jean, I love you so much."

"Lu, I love you too," I said and I fell sleep with his arms around my shoulders.

I woke up with a start when I heard my little dragon roaring on the nursery, calling for me. Lucius groaned and put his pillow over his head. We spent most of the night making love and he was tired. I stood up and kissed his head before leaving the room and leave for the nursery.

"Little boy, are you calling for me?" I said and Draco waved his arms to me, "My little dragon, mom is here to take care of you, we will change you and we will sit near the windows for your meal. We will go to the rose garden to let you daddy sleep and we will go to see you granny when she finish her breakfast."

I love to sit on the window and to breastfeed Draco, I could see the rose garden from here and the white birds Abraxas love so much. Severus used to laugh about this until abraxas showed him all the work these little ones took. Draco was happy today, he played with my hair as I sang to him and he closed his eyes content as he finished his meal.

I took my robe and his coat and we were ready for a little walk on the gardens. I showed him the different plants and flowers, showing him my favorites grey roses. They had the same color of his eyes, the Malfoys eyes. After some minutes, when he was getting tire, Lucius arrived and he took Draco on his arms, telling me that I looked tired and he wanted me to rest. He said he asked Druella to take care of Draco while we took breakfast on the rose garden; he kissed me and left to put Draco on his crib and to tell his nanny to take care of him.

I sat on the bench, thinking about our life when I heard somebody approaching the garden.

"Oh my, the mudblood is alone dear sister. Are we so lucky and this would be so easy to do?" Bellatrix said laughing.

"Yes, we couldn't plan this better, Lucius would think that she left him and she did not want to be around them anymore." Narcisa said and laughed. "Did you really thought I would leave you steal what belong to me?"

"Bellatrix, Narcisa? What are you talking about?" I asked confused

"We find this little spell that will send you where you belong and we will be in our rightful place." Bellatrix said, "We will help the dark lord and Lucius's fortune will assure his campaign but he would never take it if this come with a filthy thing like you"

"What about Draco?" I asked

"Well, we will curse them and they will believe he is mine. I will have your wizard and your son." Narcisa said laughing.

"Narcisa, Bellatrix, what are you doing here?" Druella asked, "Leave jean alone, leave my daughter alone!"

"Oh, I never thought Druella Malfoy would love a mudblood like this one." Narcisa said.

"Do not worry, I will curse her and she will sleep until the mudblood come back, so she will sleep forever." Bellatrix said aiming her wand to Druella. "altum et aeternum somnium!" (deep and eternal dream!)

Druella looked at me and tried to speak but she passed out. Bellatrix and Narcisa looked at me laughing and aimed their wands at my heart.

"huc pertinent non evanescat. donec consumantur de filio te appellem memoria erat. familia genus oderis reducetque vos ad te solum attenditur miraculum" (you do not belong here and should disappear. you will disappear from our memory until you son call you at his side. your family hate your race and only a miracle will bring you back to their side), Bellatrix and Narcisa yelled and I felt a dark magic on my body.

Lu POV (present)

I was on our favorite bench looking at the roses, the grey roses or the Malfoy roses as Jean called them. She would be here soon and I was afraid about her reaction when she would see how old I was. I was seventeen years older than she was. I knew she could remember me as she knew me from before her trip to the past but I was not sure that this would be enough. I always thought I was handsome and I knew many witches and some wizard pinned after me over the years but she was my love.

I felt a dark magic around the garden and a light started to appear near me blinding me. I heard somebody falling and a gasp and I saw I saw a figure huddled on the floor. I ran to her side and I took her on my arms. She was sleep and she was as beautiful as I remembered her. I sat on the bench with her on my arms and I kissed her head. She was stirring and moaning with pain. She tried to move away from me and I pressed her hard against my chest.

"Lucius?" she asked, "I cannot see anything, the light was too bright, are you there?"

"Jean? Can you heard me?" I asked, "how do you feel?"

"I'm confused; Bellatrix and Narcisa hexed me, sending me away from you. I just knew I would be here when our little Draco would call me. I'm blind."

"Just relax and you sight will come back." I said muttering into her ear. "Do you want to drink some water?"

"Yes, please, I'm thirsty.' She said and I helped her drink some fresh water. "Where is everybody? Where is my brother, Sirius, Abraxas, Druella. How is Druella, they cursed her. Is she ok?"

"Mother is ok; she was sleep until two weeks ago when she woke up telling us you would be here soon. How do you feel?" I asked afraid.

"I'm ok just a little dizzy, almost like after apparating. Hmm, nice, my sight is coming back. Let me see you." She asked and I closed my eyes turning her on my lap waiting for her rejection. "You are as handsome as I remembered you. Why are you so tense? I told you in my letter why I name our son Draco."

"I'm afraid you would reject me. Last time you saw me I was your age." I said

"Well, I can tell you something, I always thought you were handsome, even before traveling to the past. I used to see you from far; thinking how lucky was Narcisa to be by your side." She said blushing. She took my chin and forced me to look into her eyes. "Love, you are beautiful to me. I love you."

"I love you too, I never stopped loving you, I was so hurt when you left and after that I started to hate the muggles. When the curse was broken, I felt so guilty and ashamed of my reactions. Will you forgive me for that?" I asked afraid.

"Love, when I met you in our year at school, I knew about you and I chose to be yours. I knew about your behavior and I chose to ignore it. I felt in love with your kindness and your tenderness." She said and kissed me softly.

I couldn't hold it anymore and I deepened the kiss, taking her into my arms and pulling her close to me. She moaned and entangled her fingers on my hair while trying to open my shirt. I pulled away and I looked at her.

"Are you sure, I'm not the same man you knew so many years ago." I said blushing.

"No, you are a man now, so take me and claim me again." She said pulling my shirt from me and starting to open my trousers.

I did not ask anymore and I opened her robe, finding her naked and taking one of her nipples with my mouth, sucking it hard and caressing her slit softly. She was so wet and ready. I pushed her on the bench and I positioned myself between her legs, putting the head of my cock on her entrance.

"Are you ready?" I asked holding back and she nodded. I thrust inside and she yelled my name, telling me to move fast. "I missed you so much; you are so tight, so soft and warm."

"Lucius, you are so big, you fill me so deeply, move fast, I need to feel you inside me, claim me love" she was yelling and I complied.

We were connecting again and kissing each other, tasting our bodies and searching inside our souls. She was meeting every thrust and milking my cock. I was so hard and so near the edge. She caressed my back and muttered her love into my ear and I roared her name as we find release together. I collapsed over her body and she held me tight not letting me move.

"I missed you so much", I said sobbing and she kissed my head.

"Shush, I'm here love." She said and we heard somebody gasping.

"After all these years, I have to see this again, fuck, you have a room for that!" Severus yelled and we laughed.

I help her getting up and we put our robes fast. She looked at him and ran into his waiting arms. He was crying and holding her into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, I just feel so bad that I was a bastard with you." Severus said and she put a finger on his mouth.

"No brother, you did not know as I did not know I would be your sister." Jean said, "When I met you at school I wanted to be your friend, I always admired you intelligence and I wanted that. Now we are here and that's important. Where is everybody: Abraxas, Druella, Sirius, Remus, Harry, the order? I want to see them but before anything, I want to see him. Where is my baby? Where is my little Draco?"

"Love, just be careful, he is afraid, he believe you will hate him because he was mean with you when he was at school with you." I said

"Lucius, were is he?" she asked getting nervous

"He is in the room we prepared for him. He was too nervous and Severus gave him a light calming potion." I said and she ran to the manor with us behind her.

Her POV

My baby is at his room, my little Draco is sleeping and I needed to see him now. I ran with Lucius and Severus running behind me. They were scared I would pass out but I was strong and I ignore everybody. I could see my family and the order trying to talk with me and I pushed them to the side.

"Let her pass, she wants to see Draco." I heard Lucius telling them and they were not happy. Ron was asking them to explain why I was wearing only a robe and Severus was laughing while Lucius tried to tell them that it was not his business what I was wearing or not.

I stopped next to his door and I breathed slowly. I opened the door and I saw him sleeping on his bed, holding the little stuffed dragon I bought him when he was a baby, we used to call him Lance.

I sat on his bed and I caressed his hair. He was my age, a little older even and he was my son. I could see his puffy eyes and my picture on his pillow. I remembered the song I used to sing for him when I would put him to sleep and I sang softly.

"One day my little Dragon,

I will be far far from you.

Just remember my son,

That I would come back for you.

To hold you close to my heart,

To give you hope and love,

To be there to help you,

I will be there for you my son."

I sang this several times and I saw him opening his eyes slowly, confused and sad, starting to cry again. I took him into my arms and I kissed his head.

"Mother?" he asked, "is really you?"

"Draco, is me, I came back," I said and he put his head on my lap. I looked at him and I played with his hair, singing again softly. I heard the door opening and I saw Lucius entering the room. He smiled and sat next to me. "I'm so happy to be back. I just sad that I did not spend these years with you but I want to make it up from now."

"Is ok love, we are together. We just need to go to speak with the rest. Father, mother, Sirius, Remus and John want to see you. They missed you too much. Also your friends missed you. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and all the order want to see you are ok."

"I just hope that they would understand I have a family now." I said, "I'm afraid Ronald will want to claim I was his girlfriend. This was not true as I know he was cheating on me before I left. He was dating Lavander behind my back."

"Yes, the young Brown said that on the last meeting we have and he told her that he would wait for you before choosing her or not. She hexed him badly." Lucius said laughing and helping us to stand up. "Draco, we need to go to the sitting room now, you can be with you mother later."

"Yes father. Do I have to call you mother or can I call you mom?" Draco asked.

"Just do as is more comfortable for you, Draco, I have to get use to have a young man as my son." I said smiling and kissing his head again. He beamed at me and took my hand leading me to the sitting room with Lucius walking behind us.

"Again my son will take all her attention. We will talk about this young man" Lucius said jealous and I laughed.

We entered the sitting room and everybody was gaping at our interaction. Draco was holding my hand and sat near me putting his head on my lap while I played with his hair, Lucius stood behind us with his hands on my shoulders and I smiled softly at them.

"Hermione, how do you feel?" Harry said sitting on my side.

"I'm fine harry, I'm just tired and I wanted to see my little Draco before anything else." I said hugging him strong. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, I have a family Hermione, my father is alive!" harry said, "you will never believe this."

When he said that I looked at Severus and he nodded. He was beaming and I was so happy for them. After so many years, I could see my brother happy. Sirius was by his side and he could claim his son.

"I'm happy to know that Severus found out the true. I remember how sad he was when you mother told him he was not your father." I said and Harry looked at me confused, "yes, I knew, you mother was not exactly my best friend and she hurt my brother so much. So you are my nephew."

"I will not able to see you as my aunt for a moment. Are you happy?" harry asked

"I have my family back Harry," I said smiling at Lucius.

"Your family? You have a family, us Hermione!" Ron yelled and I flinched.

"Ron, I know this is hard for you but I have a family here. I'm engage to Lucius and I carried his son. I love him," I said and he was angry.

Arthur shook his head sad and he took Ron to the side. Moly was angry and she told me how disappointed she was with me. Ginny just smiled at me and sat near Harry. Albus looked at me and asked me if I needed something. I told him that it could take some time to get used to my new life and that we needed to find out wht Narcisa was doing as I was afraid she could try to harm me.

"We tried to find out what she was doing and she just disappeared. Bellatrix died in the war and the Lestrange brothers are in Azkaban." Albus said. "You will need to be carefully for the next month until we can find put about her."

"Yes, I will stay at the manor, we have the best wards here and I will take my time to get used to be back on my time. I also have to get to know my son and I have a wedding to plan." I said and Druella came to my side smiling.

"Jean, I'm so happy to have you back." She said and held me tight; "We have so many things to do"

"Jean, I have some charms I want to try and I was waiting for you to do it," Abraxas said taking me into his arms. "We missed you so much little one."

"I have to comfort your brother so many times and he was afraid you will reject him. Missed you lass." Sirius said kissing my head.

"You have to meet Teddy, he is my son" Remus said and I smiled at him, " Dora and me want you to be his godmother."

"It will be a pleasure." I said smiling at him

I was happy; I could have my family and part of my old friends back. Molly and Ron would eventually forgive me and everything would be ok. I was looking at Draco when I started to feel dizzy. Everything was spinning around and I felt strong hand holding me.

"Love, are you ok?" Lucius asked

"I feel dizzy and hot." I said, "Maybe is the time travel."

Druella was looking at me smiling and nodded to Abraxas who asked everybody to shut up and sat; when they were on their sit, he asked Lucius to hold me in his arms and came to my side.

"I cannot believe I have to do this again." Abraxas said and aimed his wand to me.

Harry jumped and tried to take his wand out. Severus pulled him to his sit and told him to be quiet and to wait a little longer. Albus, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Druella were looking at me nervous.

"What is going on?" I asked and Abraxas smiled before muttering a spell and a silver light glowed on my stomach.

"Well, today we have two firsts in the Malfoy history!" Abraxas said, "Lucius, Hermione, you are the first couple on our family to have a second heir. Congratulations, you are pregnant for a second time and this time is a little girl."


	7. A nice day with my family

I don't own Harry Potter

A short one, I will do better next time

Je POV

I woke up comfortable and warm feeling some soft kisses down my cheek. Somebody sat on my bed and I opened my eyes slowly. My son and Lucius were on the room with a tray full of food. Lucius took my hand and led me to the table where Draco put the food for us.

"We thought a little breakfast could be good." Lucius said and Draco nodded, "did you sleep well? Last night you fell sleep on the couch and I took you to our bed. I hope you don't mind that I slept near you."

"Is ok love." I said smiling at him, "how is everybody?"

"Abraxas is checking for the last books on charms, Druella was looking for some arrangements for the weeding, Severus and John were working on the lab and Sirius was sleeping in as you dear brother worn him out last night. They are trying for a baby." Lucius said smirking, "do you have plans for today?"

"Not really" I said taking one toast, "I wanted to spend some time with my Draco and you?"

"I have some good ideas for today. We can go to the Diagon Alley; you need new clothes and some jewels." Draco said beaming at me, "we can take lunch there and go to the book store to take some of the books I need for my potion mastery."

"Yes, we can do that, is amazing and interesting to get to know you as my son when I met you as my classmate before." I said caressing his long hair. "Lucius, will you come with us?"

"No, I can see you want to spend some time alone" he said and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Draco, can you go to prepare everything and to tell your grandmother we will eat outside?" I said kissing his head, "I will meet you in the hall in half an hour."

"Ok mum, see you later father." He said leaving the room.

Lucius was sitting on our bed looking at the wall, his eyes sad and caressing my pillow. I could see he need me but I need to speak with Draco about our relationship. We needed to connect, as mother/son and this would take some time for me. I sat by his side and I kissed his tense jaw.

"Love, what's going on?" I asked softly.

"During the week before you left, you were always with him, playing with him, reading to him, looking at him sleeping. You left me alone and I missed you. The day you left was the first time you came to me and you disappeared. I'm just afraid something like this could again." Lucius said softly into my hair.

"Love, I knew this was coming and Dumbledore told me not to tell you anything." I said, "It was difficult for me to hide this and to know I would never see our baby Draco grow up."

"Did you think about me?" Lucius asked

"I used to cry when I was alone, thinking in all the long years you would be far from me, married to her. I was so jealous to know that she would share your bed, our bed." I said closing my eyes.

"No, she never was in our bed. She wanted and I never gave her that." Lucius said, "This is our bed, here we conceived our Draco and our little girl." Lucius said kissing me softly

"Oh, Lucius, I need you so much" I said caressing his chest and making him growled.

He pushed me to the bed and claimed my lips hard, opening my bras and pulling it down to the ground. He took one my nipples with his teeth and bite hard making me scream and arch my back. He was feral and he needed me after so many years without our love. He tore my panties from me and entered me in one hard thrust. I yelped and he started to pump hard, taking all his jealousy and anger in his movements and kissing me hard as he build my arousal to the edge. I tried to meet his passion but his was in full mode and I finally let him take the lead. He toyed with my clit until I yelled my release and he followed me some seconds after.

I was in his arms, breathing hard and trying to open my eyes when I heard him sobbing softly on my hair. I took his head with my hands and I looked into his teary eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I was so jealous, I just missed you so much and I cound't help to feel that you were leaving me again to be with him." Lucius said

"Love, it's ok, I will not go, I will not leave you again." I said, "I never wanted to leave you, they forced me to do it."

He was kissing me again when we heard a knock on the door and Draco was telling me that he was ready to leave the manor. I sighed and I told him I would be at the hall in ten minutes. Lucius smiled softly and helped me dresses while kissing me on the neck. I caressed his cheek and left the room telling him I would make it up for him later in the evening.

Draco was ready and nervous. It would be the first time we would spend sometimes alone. I knew he was confused and I could understand him. One day I was his classmate and the next one I was his mother. Technically, I was younger than he was and he has to deal with everybody prejudice about being a halfblood. He told me he wanted to take me to a little dress shop near the leaky cauldron, the Magic needle. We could find a mix between magical and muggle clothes and he loved it. We spent a lot of time and money on this store and he chose several dresses for me. He said I was a natural beauty and he insisted I wear one for our little shopping day.

The next store was for buy some jewels. Lucius and Abraxas thought I need something good for the ball and Draco wanted to help me choose them. We found a nice set made of white gold and some onyx. It was nice and Draco told me was fitting for me.

"Now, we will go to take lunch on the leaky cauldron and after I need your help to buy all the ingredients and books for my mastery with John." Draco said leading me to the restaurant.

"Actually I will work with you for the mastery as I never finished mine." I said and Draco beamed at me.

"Good, I will love to study with you." Draco said smiling.

When we entered to the leaky cauldron, everybody gasped at us and we ignored them. Malfoys follows their own rules and we don't need anybody approval; We sat on the corner and we asked for the special and some butterbear. We were waiting for our food when I heard somebody entering with some noise.

Hi Tom! We came to take breakfast before going to training again." Ronald said before clasping at Harry back.

"Hi Harry, Ronald, nice to see you." Tom said, "How is everything?"

"Is nice, I got the training on wheels and I will be getting my certificate soon." Harry said smiling and Ronal just blushed.

"I have to wait until next year to take the test over." Ronal said, "I was sick for the last one"

"It will be ok. I think I saw your friend on the corner. She was with the Malfoy guy, the younger. Is true what I heard that he is her son?"

"Sorry Tom but I cannot speak about that, is not my story to tell." Harry said and I smile.

"Can you believe that the little chit went to the past and shagged the old Malfoy?" Disgusting." Ronald said and Harry growled.

"Ronald, I will go to speak with my friend and you will not come with me." Harry hissed, "See you later Tom."

I was hurt and Draco was angry. Ronald was nasty with me and did not want to understand that I could choose Lucius over him. Draco was holding my hand when Harry sat next to me and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry Mione, he is to dam stupid sometimes and he is hurt." Harry said, "I missed you so much. Will you forgive me?"

"Well you are my brother's son, so I will eventually. Do you realize that Draco is your cousin now?" I asked and they looked at each other.

"Draco, it could be nice to have a cousin who doesn't hate me," Harry said shyly

"It could be nice to have a cousin," Draco said offering his hand to Harry. "You know, when we first met I really wanted to be your friend but I guess I was not so smart asking you."

"Yeap and I was too blind so I could not see this. Starting over?" Harry asked

"Good, now, do you have to work this afternoon? Because I taking mum to buy some books and after we can go to the quiditch store and we can see the last broom." Draco said and I smiled.

"Did you talk with Sev in the last days?" I asked

"I sent him an owl and we will meet tomorrow. Sirius is coming also." Harry said, "Is strange to see these two together."

"I remember when they started, they were so cute. Sirius was following Severus like a sick love puppy and Severus was really possessive." I said smiling," we used to spend some time together on the manor, laughing and talking."

"How did you were sort in Slytherin?"

"Well, when we entered Hogwarts, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin and I told him I did not wanted. The second time it did not let me choose"

"I always thought you could be a good snake," Draco said

"How did you fall in love with him?" Harry asked

"We used to study together and he was so charming and nice to be around. Severus used to be with us all the time, he was my best friend and it was a little like when we were together at school but we were more compatible. They loved to read and study like me, well Lucius less but he spent time with us on the library." I said

After some minutes talking, we left the Leaky cauldron and we went to the bookstore. I found a book Severus wanted and I bought it for him. Draco led me to the quiditch store and looked at the newest broom with Harry by his side. It could be a good present for Christmas. Draco went to speak with the clerk and came back with a present.

"This is for you; just put this tonight to sleep." He said smirking, "father will be happy."

"Are you sure?" I asked and Harry laughed

"Every guy dream is to find his witch only dress in a quiditch t-shirt." Harry said, "He just got her nineteen years old wife back and he must want to make up for all these years."

"Thanks for the image, she is my mother after all." Draco said taking my hand, "why father was angry this morning?"

"When I disappeared in the past, I knew this was coming and I wanted to spend all the time I could with you. I knew I would lose all your first years and I was so sad that being apart from you was painful. He was so jealous of you and today he was afraid of losing me again." I said caressing his cheek. "Harry will you come to take dinner with us. Sev will be happy to see you"

He nodded and we apparated to the manor. I put all the bags on my room and I went to the library where I found all the boys talking. Severus was talking with Sirius and Harry and Lucius was showing a book to Draco explaining how to handle the family business. I sat with Abraxas and we read a book with some new charms that could change the structure of the wood and could be useful to decorate. Druella arrived and told us to come to the dining room where the food was ready.

"Harry, we are happy nice to have you here with us, Jean missed you when she was with us at school, she talked a lot about you." Lucius said, "I remembered she used to tell us how you discover the secret passages and she showed us some of them."

"Is still strange to see you together when I remember how you used to hate her." Harry said and Lucius winced.

"I try to not think about that too much. It was difficult for me when I remembered her after the curse was lifted. To realize how awful I was with my love, even if I did not know if was her." Lucius said taking my hand and kissing it softly, "I still remember the first time I saw her, she was so beautiful and I had to admit I was a little disappointed when I understood she wasn't a pureblood. Before you asked, I apologized some days after and we started to hung around after that."

"We were always together, Lucius, Jean and me," Severus said, "we talked about our plans and with Jean we talked about our dreams. Jean did you know that John wants to be our partner?"

"This could be great; between the three of us we can handle the orders faster. What about school?" I asked

"Dumbledore told me I can teach four days and I will have three days off until he finds a replacement." Severus said

"Are you sure?" I asked, "The castle was your home all this years."

"Well, we are trying to give Harry a brother or sister and Sirius will need me around during his pregnancy." Severus said and Sirius blushed.

"I still have to get use to the idea of having Severus as my father and to see them together." Harrys said.

"Me too, I cannot believe that my godfather is with my cousin" Draco said, "Will you stay at the manor tonight?"

"It could be a good idea," Abraxas said, "with some death eaters free and running around, is dangerous for you to be outside alone. Remember that your father is a traitor and they will try to hurt him killing you."

"Nice, I'm a target again." Harry said, "But you are right, I will stay here. Draco do you play chess?"

"Yes, come I will show you" Draco said leaving the room with Harry.

Lucius was looking at them when Druella laughed. I did not understand what was going on until Severus frowned and shook his head.

"No Lucius, there is no way I'm signing a contract over those two." Severus said and we laughed.

"Lucius is teasing you, they are cousins after all." I said and Severus glared at Lucius. "Come, we will go to the living room and we will check on them"

We spent a nice evening talking about our plans and laughing a lot looking at Draco's antics when he lost against Harry.


	8. Fate

I don't own Harry Potter

This is crazy but I wanted to play a little, we will see how this work out on the end

Lu POV

I was sitting on my office listening to the inanities the man behind me was saying. As usual, somebody from the ministry would come to our office asking for money. Today he wanted funds for the reconstructions of several homes destroyed during the final battle in Hogsmeade. After the dark lord died, some of the followers ran to the city and tried to take some revenge on every person they saw. There were many casualties that night and I'm still proud thinking about my love being one of the mayor player on the fight. I still remember what happened on the manor and I shiver thinking about way to make it up for her.

"As I was telling Lord Malfoy, we need your help to handle this situation and probably will do well for your business to show that you don't follow the old bad ways as you did before." He said smiling sweetly

"Mr. Loxman, I think my family did its part on the war working by the Order of the phoenix and we don't need to prove anything." I said getting a little angry, "I think my fiancée would tell you the same thing"

"You fiancée? Congratulations! To which old family are you getting your house bind to?" the stupid man said

"I'm getting marry with Hermione Jean Granger," I said and he paled

"Ah, yes I forgot about that." He stuttered

"Now, you will go and I will think about this" I said waving him to go

The nerve of the man to talk about this like this. He was insulting at the least and I had to use all my control to not kill him as I wanted. My assistant opened the door and told me Kingsley wanted to talk with me. Merlin, this have to stop, I need a break.

"Tell him to come in and you can go home," I said closing my eyes

"Lucius, nice to see you, having a bad day?" Kingsley asked sitting down

"Yes, I had one of your assistant today asking for money for Hogsmeade." I said standing up, "drink?"

"Yes, thanks, I guess Lowman was here if you are in such a merry humor" Kingsley said smirking, "we are moving him to another department soon as we are losing some donors to his good speeches."

"Yes, he told me I needed to do this to prove I was a good citizen" I said dryly

"And he is still alive? You changed a lot Lucius," he said

"Yes, I know." I said

"So how is the live of a newly happy mated man?" he asked smirking madly, "you have a good woman there."

"I know and she is working up her relationship with Draco. He is complete smitten with his mother as I never saw him with Narcisa when he thought she was his mother. He is following her around like a little pup." I said smiling

"And the Snape-Black?" he asked

"Well after many years on the hide, I dare to say that my brother is more than enthusiastic about his husband and Sirius was having some problems walking most of the time." I said laughing, "They are trying for a baby"

"This will be so funny, how could we know they were a couple, a married couple when they were fighting all the time," Kingsley said laughing

"Every time they had a fight like this, they would go to the manor and Severus would ravish him, making Sirius yelled like a maniac." I said, "Not a good memory when the asshole forgot the silence charm."

We talked for a while and he told me no to hurry about the donations and that he only came to have news about the family so I told him to come to the manor on Saturday night to have dinner with us. After he left, I cast a tempus and I saw it was almost eight pm. I sighed and I went to the floo. When I arrived to the manor, everybody was on the sitting room reading and talking.

"Hello everybody, how is everything?" I asked

"Good son, we had a good day; how was the office?" father asked

"Tiring but is over until Monday. Where is Jean?" I asked

"She said she was tired and went to sleep. We did not wanted to bother her and she did not eat." Sirius said

"I checked her and everything is fine, is just the first month of her pregnancy, if you remember it was the same with Draco." Druella said and I nodded. "Maybe you can go to your room and one of the elves will bring you something to eat."

"Yes, is a good idea, thanks mother" I said waving them goodbye as I left the sitting room.

Our room was no far from the sitting room and I found myself next to my door some seconds after. When I entered the room was dark, with some candles flying around. I saw a table dress for two and the bed opened with some silvery silk linen. I heard a noise and I saw my love entering the room. I gaped at her and she smirked.

"Do you find something you like?" she asked with a low voice.

"I, I, I" I stuttered

"The great Lucius Malfoy is stuttering, how this happened?" she said smirking and walking closer to me.

She was a vision, she was wearing the jumper of the Slytherin team and I could see her long legs. Probably she was not wearing a single thing under the jumper and her hair was down as I loved it. She circled me and snaked her arm around my waist leading me to the table. I sat down and she went to her chair, sitting before calling the elves who came quick and settled the food on the table with a bottle of my favorite wine. I could see she asked for my favorite foods also. She took a bit of the red meat and fed me with her fingers, making me shiver.

"I told you I would make it up later love," she said

"You are perfect and you look fantastic in the jumper of our house." I said

"Actually, I'm a Slytherin or a Gryffindor?" she asked

"Slytherin, as you said the hat always wanted to put you there." I said and she laughed

"Would be funny to see Ron when I will go to the next match." She said and we laughed together

"Thank you love, I had a very difficult day." I said closing my eyes

"I know, an amused lynx told me that" she said and I understood

"Kingsley told you?" I asked confused

"he send me a patronus telling me that you probably would be visit for Mr. Loxman today and you would need something especial so I asked him for help and he made you stay longer in your office" she said smirking

"Well, the minister of Magic helping my wife to be for a surprise like this?" I said smirking

"Well, the diner was you mother's idea, the late visit was Kingsley's idea" She said

"And the jumper?" I asked toying with the shirt

"Well, that was Draco present, he told me you would love this" She said blushing

"Are you telling me our son bought the jumper with the idea I would jump on you and shag you senseless?" I asked

"Well, Harry said that this was every man fantasy and I decided to try," she said blushing

"They were right love," I said carrying her over my shoulder while starting to caress her glittering folds.

I set her on the middle of the bed and I opened her leg as far as they would go putting my head between them and starting to lick her folds. She was so tasty and she was so wet. I opened her folds with my fingers and I suckled her clit hard making her moan; I put two finger inside her, pumping hard and a finger on her arse. I grazed her clit moving my fingers faster and she yelled my name as she comes hard releasing all her tasty juices to me. Before she has time to recover, I entered hard and I started to fuck her senseless while toying with her arse and her clit. She is sobbing and repeating my name, giving me control over her body. She felt so good around me, so soft and warm and I felt myself closer to release so I moved faster and I bit her shoulder making her come and following her into heaven.

Dra POV

I was sitting on the dining room taking my breakfast and smirking at my good present to my father; I hoped he would be generous this morning. I saw Harry entering the room and sitting on the chair sighing and I laughed

"Can you explain why are you laughing?" Harry asked

"Dear cousin, I'm just find your grimace so funny. What is bothering this morning?" I asked

"Tell me your father doesn't know about silence charms? Is difficult to me to listen to them yelling like yesterday. Why is this not bothering?" harry asked

"First, I bought her the jumper; second, I know this has to happen sometimes, how do you think I was conceive?; third, my father will be in a better humor this morning and I want to take my mother for a day out so I need him to be nicer than usual today. As you could see, he is a little possessive." I said and he sighed

"Yes, you are right but I will talk with her about the charms. Did you see my father?" Harry asked

"I think he forgot also the charms because between my cousin yelling how big Severus is and my mother screaming my father name I had to put some charms around my room. Maybe we will see them at noon." I said

"No, I'm here Draco and I will appreciate if you don't speak about us like this" Severus said and I laughed

"Remember the spells and I will stop talking about you. How is my cousin this morning?" I asked and Severus sighed

"He is angry with me again because I did not wake up earlier to bring him breakfast on bed and now is pouting on our bed. Harry can you talk with him? Maybe he can understand that I need to go to the castle. I have a staff meeting today" Severus asked and Harry nodded before leaving the room. "What were you saying about my sister?"

"Oh, yes. I bought her the Slytherin jumper and Dad went crazy about it last night. He forgot the silence charms again," I said buttering a toast

"Yes, I forgot also, sorry" Severus said smirking, "you need to find a good Gryffindor, they are good after all"

"Nice to hear that brother, remember I'm a good Slytherin," Mum said slapping the back of his head, "Good morning Drake, slept well?"

"Well, I had some trouble falling sleep as my father and my godfather forgot the silence spell last night" I said putting some bacon on my plate

"Sorry Draco, I will speak with your father" mum said blushing and I laughed

"Is ok, don't worry, just be nice with Harry" I said and she nodded, "by the way how much stamina the old man can have?"

"The old man is here" I heard my father saying as he slapped the back of my head, "you wanted me to be nicer? You have to be nice first!"

"Sorry dad. Just be gentle with mum, she is pregnant after all." I said going next to my mother and kissing her head, "love you mum, I have to go to meet Blaise"

Jea POV

I laughed looking at Sirius pouting after Severus had to leave for the castle. He looked like a little boy. I'm almost afraid he would cry any minute. Oh Shit, he is crying and eating more than usual. I needed help.

"Abraxas! I need your help now!" I yelled and Abraxas entered the room fast.

"What is going on? Are you ok?" Abraxas asked

"Look at him and tell me" I said nodding to Sirius. Abraxas understood quickly and asked Sirius to sit down. He pulled his wand and chanted the spell.

Sirius was nervous and almost fell from the couch when the silver light appeared on his stomach. He was pregnant. He cried harder and I held him in my arms. After so many years, he would have his baby. His line will no died after him.

"Siri, calm down, everything will be ok. Sev will be happy." I told him

"How can you know? He already have his heir and do not need us." Sirius said crying

"Siri, my brother loves you so much." I told him kissing his head. We heard a noise and we saw Severus entering the room with a scared look on his eyes.

"Love, what is going on? Abraxas told me I needed to come home at once. Talk to me love." Severus said and I told them I would be in my room if they would need me.

Sev POV

Why I needed to endure this pointless meeting? Why the old man wants us to have a drink some days before the start of the year? Why I needed to be here if I'm leaving the castle as soon as he find a replacement? I was trying to think about our store and not to see how the lunatic Sybil ogled me.

"So, Severus will leave us this year and I wanted to have him here for a last time. Yesterday I had a meeting with a Potion master from the States and he will be here for the beginning of the year." Albus said and I smirked. "That is why I asked you to give me the curriculum for yesterday, you are free to start you dream Severus. We only wanted to tell you good luck and to remember you that the castle will be always open for you and your family."

"Thank you, I lived many years here, working by your side and fighting by your side. I met here my love, my sister and my family. Thank you for your help and I apologize for my harsh personality." I said and they smiled

"Severus, we wanted to give you something and we find this for you." Minerva said giving me a box.

I opened the box and I found some vials. I found Unicorn milk, centaur milk, basilik venom, skin and scales, acromantula venom and silk and phoenix tears. It was priceless and it would help us in our project.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say," I told them

"Just be happy Severus," Poppy told me and I nodded.

We heard a big noise and Abraxas patronus entered the room.

'_Severus, Sirius is not ok, you need to come to the manor at once'_

"Go Severus, we will see you on the party for Hermione" Albus said and I nodded running to the floo.

I entered the sitting room and I saw Sirius crying on Jean's shoulder. What happened to make him cry like this?

"Love, what is going on? Abraxas told me I needed to come home at once. Talk to me love." I said taking Sirius in my arms and I heard Jean leaving the room.

Sirius cried harder, holding me hard and putting his head on my chest. He was scared and I needed to know what was bothering him so much.

"I have something to tell you and I'm afraid that you will hate me," Sirius said and I winced

"Love, I'm here for you," I said and he opened his big silver eyes and looked at me.

"I'm pregnant; I'm having a little girl." Sirius said closing his eyes again

"Love, is this true? Are we having a little girl?" I asked softly and he nodded, "Sirius, thank you love! I never had the chance to see Harry as a baby and you give me this opportunity, thank you love!"

"Are you sure?" he asked softly

I looked at him and I kissed him hard, putting everything I felt for him on the kiss. I took him in my arms and I carried him to our room. I put him on the bed and I started to undress him while kissing and nipping his lips. He was moaning and he spelled our clothes off.

"Sev, I love you so much," Sirius whispered and I pushed him to the mattress and I went down on him kissing his flat stomach before taking him on my mouth and starting to caress his balls.

He was moaning and I remember the fucking charms so I cast them before entering his arse with one of my finger and making him yelled my name. He was buckling his hips against my finger and I pushed a second finger inside him. I needed him so badly so I sucked him harder trying to preparing him to a hard ride. A third finger was added and he screamed my name telling me he needed me inside right now.

"please love, I want to feel you inside me, filling me, making me yell your name" Sirius yelled and I pulled out my fingers before entering him hard until I was fully buried, balls deep inside his arse. "This is so good, you are so big and I love when you pushed hard inside me"

"Sirius this is so good love, I love to fuck you hard until you can only scream my name," I yelled, he was tight as usual and I loved it. I started to move slowly and I felt his finger toying around my arse. He always wanted to do this and I never let him but today I would let him as he is giving me a gift. I thrust hard and he was yelling telling me how much he love me and he pushed his finger inside me making me yelp. It was burning and I was not use to this as I was the dominant in the relationship. I was moving faster and harder and he entered a second finger, preparing me for a ride. He found my soft spot, he pushed a third finger inside me caressing my weak point, and making me shiver. I was losing control and I was pumping harder and faster making him scream my name as he tried to finger me faster. I fell into heaven screaming his name and I pulled out collapsing on the bed.

He kissed me hard and pushed his fingers hard inside me making me yelp with pain. I looked at him, watching his desire to be inside me, and I nodded. I heard him casting the lubrication spell and I opened my legs for him. He was caressing me, toying with my balls and pumping his fingers inside me.

"I always wanted to do this," Sirius said

"Why you never asked?" I asked him

"Because I love when you take me and I was not sure if you wanted this," Sirius said blushing and I pulled him down and kissed him hard

"I never did this so is something new for me. I love you and I want to try," I said and he nodded.

He pulled out his fingers and kissed me hard while he put the head of his cock next to my entrance. He started to push slowly inside, I felt the burn on my arse hole, and I growled soft. "I don't want to hurt you love" Sirius said and I pushed back forcing him to enter me deeper.

"Is ok is just odd and it burn a little but it will be ok" I said panting. He continued to glide inside me and he kissed me harder while he toyed with my nipples. Once he was fully buried inside me, he stopped moving giving me the time to adjust to the intrusion. After some minutes I started to move and he pulled back to thrust inside a little harder than before touching my soft spot and making me moan. He was big, I felt so full, and I was hard again so he started to stroke my dick while he was pumping harder now inside me. We found a good rhythm and I was enjoying feeling him inside me but I still preferred to be the one toppling. He bit my shoulder and lost control pulling out and pushing me on my knees and thrusting inside hard and riding me harder and deeper making me yelled his name in a prayer until we exploded together.

"I love you so much Severus, thank you love," Sirius said

"I love you too Sirius, I know how difficult were all those years when we couldn't say we were together but we are a family with Harry, Jean, Lucius, Abraxas, Druella, our little girl and Jean's little girl." I said and he smiled, "I promise I will let you play around next time, ok?"

"Will you let me take you again?" Sirius asked shyly

"I will think about it," I said smirking and he blushed, "I know you want to do it but let me rest a little, ok?"

"Is ok, I just know you are the alpha in this relationship but I would love to experience sometimes." Sirius said

"We will try and maybe I'd like it, who knows?" I said and he cuddled next to me. "Now, you need to rest and I will got to the castle to pick up my things."

"What?" Sirius said

"This is my surprise, today was my last day so I will be at the manor from now." I said and Sirius snogged me senseless.

"Go pick up your things and I will be ready for round number two! I even will let you do that thing you love" Sirius said and I ran to the floo. I loved when he is like this submissive to me so I had to hurry. Four hours later I fell sleep completed exhausted next to a very worm out Sirius. A little later I was awake with some screams.

"SEVERUS!" I heard Abraxas yelling, "Come here, Druella is not ok"

I groaned and I kissed Sirius's head before standing up. He stirred and sat on the bed sighing before putting his pants and his bathrobe. I dress up and I followed him to the sitting room where we find Abraxas, Druella, Lucius, Jean, Draco and Harry. The last four were very sleepy and trying to no fall sleep on the couches.

"Just help us, she was sick and now she have a headache," Abraxas said and I arched a brow. It was the first time I saw him losing control like this.

"Ok, what happened?" I asked and she opened her eyes

"I woke up feeling sick and I vomited a lot," Druella said resting her head on Abraxas head.

"Druella, how old are you?" I asked shyly

"55 years old. I had Lucius when I was seventeen years old," Druella said smiling

"Are you eating more than usual, feeling tired, moody?" I asked scared

"Oh, yes, two days ago she got up at midnight and ate a bacon sandwich" Abraxas said laughing. I was not laughing at all

"As you know, muggles will live more or less 95 years old so the women will enter on the menopause at 50 on the latest age," I said and everybody nodded. "The witches will last longer than the wizards, probably they could pass the 255 years old so the will enter the menopause after they would be more than 150 years old."

"Are you using potions or charms father?" Lucius asked embarrassed and Abraxas blushed

"Er, I think we forgot some" Abraxas said and we groaned

"Please cast the spell on you witch," I said and he did it.

A silver light glowed over her stomach and Abraxas held her as she sobbed in his arms. Lucius looked dazzled while Harry and Draco looked sick. Jean went to Druella side and took her in her arms kissing her head.

"We are having a baby girl" Druella said smiling. "I never thought I could have a second baby, my little girl."

"There is a story that said that in our family, to have a second child the couple have to be in love" Abraxas said smiling, "usually the couples were arrange marriages and they couldn't stand each other as we did in the beginning. After Jean entered in our lives, we fell in love and now we will have our little girl."

"I will have a baby sister," Lucius said happy

"Actually my aunt will be younger than me and my baby sister," Draco said

"Now, I feel better" Harry said smirking, "hey we have to handle two pregnant women and a pregnant Sirius. How difficult this could be?"

Abraxas, Lucius and me looked at each other and we groaned. We were doomed. Our pregnant partners were Drama Queens and we would have to deal with this for the next eight months. We only needed Remus and Arthur to tell us that Tonks and Molly were pregnant and we would have to open a nursery for us.

Never said never, that is what everybody said. Albus called us to tell us we needed to go to a meeting in an hour and we left the manor. I was trying to help Sirius with his sickness, his body was changing to harbor our little boy. Abraxas was holding Druella as she was made of crystal and Lucius was leading Jean with a hand on her lower back. Harry and Draco were bickering behind us and laughing about how we were acting around our mates.

We entered the room and everybody was there. Albus and Minerva were talking with Molly and Arthur. Ginevra was talking with Neville and Luna. The twins were talking on the corner and the eldest Weasley were discussing about the ministry policy. Ronald Weasley was mooning over Lavander Brown and Pavarti Patil was playing with Ronald hair.

We sat and Albus started to say that we had a lot of announcement for the meeting.

"This morning the marriage law was vetoed so were can relax about having to get marry because they discovered a baby boom in the last three months." Albus said, "They are thinking it could be a psychological issue but our women are extremely fertile these days. We wanted an update on our couples to see how this will change the order"

"Well, I know is difficult to understand but we are pregnant with a second girl" Arthur said and everybody smiled

"I'm having a little boy," Tonks said and Remus smiled.

"We are having boys" George and Fred said, holding Angelina and Katie

"Fleur is expecting a boy," Bill said

"Penelope is carrying a boy," Percy said

"I'm having a girl," Sirius said and Remus hugged him and clasped on my back

"Druella is having a girl," Abraxas said beaming

"Jean is carrying a little girl also," Lucius said kissing Jean softly

"Clare is having twin boys," Kingsley said happily.

"So, we had something the made us all extremely fertile and we need to know what" Albus said, "Can you guess when this babies were conceive?"

"I think the fifth of October, the day Hermione came back," Remus said, "we just celebrated and we forgot the charms"

Everybody was thinking and we realized that we all conceive our child the same day and it looked like a good cast spell. I looked at my sister and she was thinking, trying to remember something.

"Jean, you are thinking about something, tell us," I said and she blushed

"I remembered the last thought I got after Bellatrix and Narcisa cursed me." She said not daring to explain more.

"Tell us love, we need to understand this" Lucius said and she nodded

"The last thing I remember before I came back was hoping my loved ones could have the chance to feel a child growing inside their wombs and to know the joys of a baby made with love." She said blushing.

"And as you though this, the fate took it as a wish and you made this to be possible. To give us all the joys of parenthood," Albus said smiling taking my sister in his arms, "I will never thank you enough Jean"

"Albus are you ok?" I asked looking at this powerful wizard crying softly in Jean's arms

"I, I" Albus said and Minerva went to his side caressing his head.

"After more than fifty years together, we are having twins, twin boys," Minerva said and everybody cheered.

"So, we are going to need to open a nursery for all our babies" Lucius said

"I think we need to prepared before for all the pregnant women or men we will have soon," I said and all the fathers to be groaned while the mothers to be started to talk about baby clothes and food


	9. A day out

I don't own Harry Potter

Sorry for the late updates on my stories but I had to move and I'm editing the first chapters. I will try to post more often.

Just a favor. Can you send me a challenging pair for Hermione? I want a challenge and I not sure who could be the winning one.

Je POV

I was sitting on my desk reading a book trying to find a way to alter the cleansing charm to be able to use it with the nappies. This could made mother's life easier and could be a good thing for our company if we can get the license for the modification of the charm. Severus was reading about the modification he wanted to do on the wolfbane and John was trying to see if he could find a potion to lessen the morning sickness as I was sick half of the time. Our potion stock was getting bigger and we were happy with the works on our first store. Severus told me every day about the jobs and I could tell him some things to change or not.

Our little family was happy. Sirius and Druella were happy planning the nursery and my wedding. Abraxas and Lucius were teaching Draco about how to work on their offices and Harry was training to be an auror with Ron. Every day we would take diner together and it could be a nice thing to talk about our day and to plan the next day.

Lucius was a very gentle mate. He would help me with my morning sickness and would buy me my favorite food. Draco was so happy about his baby sister that he would come and talk to her putting his head on my flat belly. I would sing for them playing with his hair. Lucius would look at us and shake his head smiling.

Severus was happy with Sirius, he was attentive to his antics and when Sirius was too emotional, he would take the silly pup to their rooms and fuck him until he would pass out and the next day Sirius would smiled like a silly girl making us laughed at him.

The rest of the pregnant witches would come once a week and we would have tea in the interior garden. We were planning to open a nursery to put our babies for their first years before going to Hogwarts. Our mates would laugh at this but eventually Albus told them it could be a good idea and he had very good suggestions so he would come to our meetings sometimes making Minerva proud of him. Also he would be rewarded after the meetings so he did it often.

The last days I was thinking about my little girl as she was getting bigger, I was entering my third month and I was wandering how she was and who would be the godparents this time. I was caressing my belly when Lucius entered to our room and smiled at me.

"What are you thinking love?" he asked sitting next to me.

"I'm wondering about our little girl and trying to find a name for her." I said caressing my belly softly.

"We need to choose her godparents too." Lucius said, "An idea?"

"I was thinking about Sirius and Tonks." I said smiling and he nodded.

"Good choices. We can tell them to come for a diner and we will tell them. What about her name?" Lucius asked.

"No idea love." I said.

"What do you think about Isabella Jean Malfoy?" Lucius asked and I loved the sound of the name.

"I love it and we can call her Bella." I said and he kissed me.

"This is one thing I love about us. We can talk and we can compromise." Lucius said and I kissed him. "Come everybody is waiting for diner."

We walked to the dining room to find our family with Albus, Minerva, Remus, Tonks, Kings and Claire. They were talking about some news and I sat trying to listen while Draco took my hand and kissed it softly. Harry chuckled and Draco glared at him.

"Draco, don't pay attention to him." I said softly and he nodded. "You have the right to be soft with your mother and your little sister and if Harry bothers you too much I will talk with Severus about it."

"No need mum, I will ignore him." My son said and I caressed his cheek making Harry chuckled again.

"Harry, care to tell me what is so funny?" I asked and everybody stopped talking. "We lost years of living together and we want to make it up so I don't understand why you need to laugh about it."

"Hmm Jean, I was not laughing about it" Harry said uncomfortable and Severus glare at him while Sirius shook his head. "I'm sorry but our life change so much in the last months that sometimes I just laugh at the silliest things in life. Is nice to see Draco been so gentle with you and my little cousin. Or to see Sirius so in love with dad and caressing his belly singing to my sister."

"Is ok Harry, just remember that for Draco is difficult so try to make an effort." I said smiling and caressing Draco's hand on my belly.

"Is ok son, just talk with me when you feel like this." Severus said kissing Harry's head and Harry hugged his father. "Just tell me if you need this ".

"Sorry dad" Harry said.

"Good now that we are happy Iwanted to tell you why we invited our friends for diner." Abraxas said holding Druella hand. "Albus, Minerva, we will be honored if you are our little girl's godparents."

"It will be an honor and we wanted you to be our little boys' godparents also." Albus said and Abraxas nodded.

"Lucius, Jean, we wanted you to be our baby's godparents." Sirius said.

"It will be an honor Sirius" Lucius said and I nodded.

"Sirius, Jean, will you be our baby's godparents?" Remus asked and we nodded.

"Albus, Druella, would you be our boys' godparents?" Kings asked.

"I will be honored" Albus said.

"Only if I get to spoils them" Druella said and Claire laughed.

"Sirius, Tonks, we wanted you to be our little girl' godparents." Lucius said and they nodded smiling.

"I had a good idea organizing the diner" Abraxas said and we laughed. "Now we can take our desert at the sitting room."

We move to the couches and a nice cake was waiting for us. Tipsy served the cake and Mindy poured some tea and coffee. Harry was playing chess with Draco and I was reading a book in Lucius lap while he talked with Kings about politics. Abraxas was talking with Albus and Minerva about school while Druella, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Severus and Claire were discussing about the nursery.

Sometime later I fell asleep and I woke up the next morning with Lucius spooning me and kissing my neck. I turned in his arms and he kissed me hard. I was moaning while he caressed my folds and he pushed one finger inside me. I was rocking my hips against his hand and he suckled one of my nipples making me yell his name. He chuckled and cast the silence spell before thrusting inside me in one single thrust and starting to move fast. We spent the rest of the morning making love and we took a long and hot bath before going to the dining room and finding a very surly family.

"Lucius, Jean, we are very happy to see you so in love but you need to cast the silence spell before you start to shag not in the middle of it." Severus said narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry" I said blushing and taking a goblet full of orange juice.

"Is ok mum but just remember next time?" Draco said. "Want to go to Diagon Alley today?"

"It could be nice as I need to buy new robes and I wanted to see if I can find a book for my new spell." I said and he smiled at me. "Be ready in ten minutes. Lucius do you want to come with us?"

"Yes love, it could be good to have a day together." Lucius said "I want to buy something for our little girl."

"I will go with you if you don't mind." Sirius said and Severus nodded.

"What do you think about a family trip to Diagon Alley?" Abraxas said and we nodded. "Ok, we are leaving in ten minutes."

We met on the sitting room and we flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. The customers gasped when the saw the big Malfoy family entering the bar. I could hear the whispering and the gasps when they saw us together. Lucius was guiding me outside with Draco following us as he talked with Harry. We had a great time at Madame Malkin and Sirius found the perfect robes who would hide his big belly in a few months. Severus chose the colors and I laugh looking at a shocked Sirius in a green robe. Severus muttered on his ear and he blushed nodding to Lavander who shuddered. Abraxas was talking with Madame Malkin and was ordering the robes for the babies for the naming. He said it was important to follow the traditions of the Malfoy house so we let him choose. Druella helped me with my robes and I pick some for her.

After some time and a lot of galleons later, we went to the books store and we bought some books about pregnancy and birth and I found the book I was looking to help me with the cleansing spell. I was trying to choose a good arithmancy book when somebody pushed me to the side.

"The mudblood thinks she can touch our books so easily." Pansy Parkinson said. "Go back to your hovel you whore."

I looked at her thinking what hex could be better for her when I felt somebody pulling me back and I found myself with Draco shielding me.

"Drake, what are you doing with the mudblood?" Parkinson asked.

"Do you read the newspaper?" Draco asked angry. "No, I guess you are too stupid to do it."

"I don't have the time Drake, I preparing everything to be your wife." She said and Draco growled.

"This beautiful woman that you called mudblood is my mother!" Draco yelled at her and she flinched.

"How?" she asked shaking her head.

"That is not your fucking business but from today you will speak to her as the Lady she is." Draco said.

"You have to be kidding." Parkinson said and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Love is getting warmer and I prefer if we go home" Lucius said kissing my head and Parkinson gasped. "Miss Parkinson, a pleasure."

"Parkinson called my mother a mudblood." Draco said angry.

"Oh, this will be interesting." Lucius said, "Father?"

"Yes Lucius." Abraxas asked and a man stood near Parkinson. "Cassius nice to meet you."

"Is a pleasure Abraxas. I want to congratulate you for the happy news. When is the wedding?" Cassius Parkinson asked. "I can see that the beautiful bride is glowing."

"Thank you Mr. Parkinson." I said blushing.

"Call me Cassius, I was with Lucius on Hogwarts until our sixth year when I transferred to Durmstrang." Cassius said. "Are you the famous Jean he used to write me about?"

"Yes Cassius she is, she came back to me some months ago." Lucius said holding me.

"The Slytherin princess, I remember all our friends writing about her during that last year and telling me how she won the cup for us. The perfect snake as they told me." Cassius said. "I would love to invite you for a diner."

"It could be a pleasure Cassius but we just had a problem with your daughter." Lucius said and Cassius looked at him confused while Abraxas narrowed his eyes and Severus came close to me.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"Well, Parkinson yelled to my mother telling her to go back to her hovel and called her mudblood and whore." Draco said and everybody gasped.

"Do I need to tell you Miss Parkinson that Hermione Jean Snape is my sister?" Severus said very angry and Parkinson gasped.

"Professor Snape?" She whimpered.

"Ah yes, I guess you don't know that she is the mother of the heir of the house of Malfoy and she is carrying a second heir?" Abraxas said furious. "Do you realize what could happen to your house if we got angry?"

"Abraxas, Lucius, Severus, please listen to me. I will take care of this idiot girl and she will never do this again." Cassius said. "Miss Snape, I apologize in the name of the house of Parkinson for everything my daughter told you. It would be an honor to get to know the beautiful Lady who capture Lucius's heart."

"Thank you Cassius." I said and he kissed my hand.

"I will send you an owl Lucius with a possible date for the diner." Cassius said. "Now if you excuse me, I have a daughter to punish at home."

Cassius took Parkinson by her arm roughly and left the store. I felt sorry for her but she was stupid as always. Draco came to my side and held me while Lucius caressed my head.

"Jean, remember that you are a Malfoy now so nobody have the right to talk with you like this." Abraxas said and I nodded. "Draco, I'm proud of you, young man, you protected your mother."

"Thank you grandfather." Draco said, "Do you want to eat lunch here or at the manor?"

"I would love to eat at the Leaky Cauldron. I have good memories of that place." I said.

"Good, we are eight." Abraxas said. "I will go to ask for a private room. Be there in ten minutes.


	10. Meeting my son's witch

I don't own Harry Potter

Jean Pov

I was sitting on one of the couches on the sitting room when Draco entered the room and sat next to me. He looked nervous and I felt he needed to tell me something so I waited while he tried to find the right words to tell me what he wanted to say.

"Mum?" He muttered looking down.

"Yes Draco, you can tell me what is bothering you." I said caressing his head.

"Is not problem per se but I need to tell you and I'm afraid Dad will not be happy about this." Draco said.

"Son, I was looking for you." Lucius said and I hold up my hand trying to stop him. "Are you ok?"

"I hope so." Draco said. "Some time ago, I asked Harry to show me the muggle world as I wanted to understand how you grew up."

"Go on, we can understand that." Lucius said.

"He took me sometimes to the pubs and we had a good time there. We would dance with the girls but nothing would happen." Draco said and Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"Until you met somebody?" Lucius asked and we jumped when we heard Severus yelling on the office.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'I DIDN'T MEAN TO THIS TO HAPPEN'! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?" Severus yelled and we could hear Harry trying to explain something. "AND YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHO IS THE FATHER? I GOING TO KILL YOU AND DRACO!"

We heard them coming and I felt Lucius getting angry. He stood up and opened the door as a furious Severus entered carrying Harry by the ear.

"Harry told me that they met a nice muggleborn on one pub and they formed a triad without informing as and the witch is pregnant now. The little problem is that they don't know who is the father of the baby." Severus said pushing Harry to the couch near Draco who was pale.

"Do you know that you will marry the girl now?" Lucius said angry. "I'm not having a bastard on my family. Who is the girl?"

"Her name is Laura Solar and she a muggleborn from Argentine." Harry said closing her eyes.

"Why is she here?" I asked.

"Her parents died and she was planning to get into the university of magic here." Draco

"You will go to talk with her and I want to meet her tonight." Severus said and I nodded.

"Tell her that I want her here as she is carrying my grandchild. Oh dear, I will be a twenty years old grandma." I said closing my eyes.

"A very beautiful one." Lucius said taking my hand. "Come love, I need you to forget what the dunderheads did here."

"Ok, Draco go to tell her the news and bring her for dinner." I said following Lucius to our room.

The moment the door closed, I was pressed against the wall and he was ravishing my mouth while I felt my clothes disappearing. He caressed my back and pulled me up so I put my legs around his waist as he plunged inside me hard. He was riding me hard, trying to forget about our son impregnating his girlfriend before introducing the girl to us. He was telling me how much he loved me and how soft my pussy was while I babbled his name several times. We exploded together and he cuddled against me.

"I can believe that we are going to be grandparents." I said and Lucius groaned.

"How I'm going to tell mother about this. She is pregnant also and she will be great grandmother." Lucius said carrying me to our bed.

"Everything will be ok, I just hope that the girl will be accepting our boys and not wanting the money that comes with them. Love, let sleep for a while." I said and he nodded spooning me on our bed.

Some hours later, I woke up to his kisses and I smiled at him. he was already dresses and helped me to the bathroom before he left the room. I chose a nice silver robe and I put some flat shoes as I was already on my fifth month of my pregnancy. Our little one was moving a lot. Lucius used to talk with our Bella every day and I loved to see my strong wizard softening when we were alone. When I entered the dining room Severus told me that our boys would be soon at the manor. I sat next to Lucius and we hear the crack announcing their arrival.

She was a lovely girl, shorter than Draco and Harry, dark hair, brown eyes and a lot of curves. I smiled looking at my son eyeing her ass and Harry looking at her breast. She glared at them and they blushed.

"Behave you two, we are supposed to meet your family so stop looking at me that way." She said and we smirked when we saw Harry and Draco blushing and leading her to the couch. "I'm sorry, it takes a lot of work to have them behaving. My name is Laura Solar, I'm from Argentine."

"Nice to meet you Laura, my name is Hermione Jean but everybody calls me Jean." I said.

"Nice to meet you my Lady." She said bowing.

"Call me Jean as you are going to be family now." I said.

"Miss Solar, I hope that these two told you that you need to be here now." Severus said.

"Sir, I understood that when the test was positive. My only concern is that I wanted to do a mastery in potion and I won't be able now." Laura said and we nodded.

"Miss Solar, you will live with two potions masters so this could be done." Lucius said. "my only concern is to know that you love our heirs."

"Sir, when I met them, I did not know who they were. I did not know about your war until a blond bimbo told me that I was getting the big price with them." Laura said. "By that time I was already in love with them. I only want them to be happy."

"Would you move here?" I asked.

"If this will make you feel better, I will but I want to be independent." Laura said and we nodded.

"Our elf will take care of your things." Lucius said. "Now, you need to know my parents."

"No need son, we were here so we know what happened." Abraxas said taking Laura's hand and kissing it. "Welcome to the family girl. I loved how you handle the boys."

"Do I have a choice?" Laura said glaring at them and we chuckled. "Draco, I need you to go to my place and bring the black bag."

"Yes love." Draco said apparating and coming back with a big bag. "I will put this on my room."

"I will be moving my things there." Harry said leading the room.

"We need to call the healer to make some tests on our pregnant ones. Laura, Jean is pregnant with a girl, Mother with a boy and Sirius with a girl."

"This house will be busy soon." Laura said and I laughed.

"I came as soon as I heard that I have another pregnant woman to take care of." Our healer said. "Where is the new one?"

"I'm here." Laura said and her mates sat next to her taking her hands.

"So, a triad?" The healer asked. "I will check how far you are and how many babies you have and the sex. I could see the father also."

"Could be nice to start organizing everything." Abraxas said.

"I want to check the others too." The healer said. "Good, let see what I can find here."

She moved the wand over Laura's small belly and smiled. We could see the blue light and laura was beaming. The next spells where complicated and we could see the light forming two strings and moving to connect her to Harry and Draco. The healer laughed and we looked at her confused.

"Is simple and funny. She is expecting twin boys and they managed to impregnated her together so we have a new Snape and a new Malfoy on the making." The healer said and we cheered.

"We need to celebrate this." Druella said calling for drinks.

"We need to bond soon as I don't wat our sons to be born out of wedlock." Draco said and Laura and Harry nodded.

"I will take care of that." Lucius said. "Just take care of your mate."

"We will do it, if you don't mind, I think she need to rest now." Harry said leading Laura to their room.

"Is amazing to see them like this, so responsibly of their witch." I said and Druella nodded.

"I like that she knows how to handle them and she is not interested on the fame that they could have in our world." Sirius said.

Two hours later I was readying myself for bed when Lucius entered the room laughing and I raised my brow. He waved at me while he opened his robes and put his pants. He sat on the bed and pulled me to his side.

"Laura was yelling at them because she was tired and the boy wanted to play so she hexed them until they apologized to her." Lucius said and I nodded.

"She is a good one." I said. "I need to introduce her to our tradition but she will do fine." I said.

"Yes, now we don't need to be worry about the Parkinson girl anymore." Lucius said. "Or Ginevra."

"Good come, we have many things to prepare on the next days." Lucius said and I fell asleep with his arms around me


	11. Note

Hi. my computer just broke. I will come back with more chapters as soon as I can. Sorry


End file.
